Broken Open
by ShadowArt87
Summary: Kurt had suffered a lot at McKinley, from slushy facials to almost being raped by his boyfriend, Sebastian. So when he transfers to Dalton, can he bring himself to accept the help of one curly haired Warbler and his friends? Rated: T for now.
1. Reasons

Moving to Dalton had been both an easy, yet pain-staking decision to make. Easy because his reasons for leaving were clear and notable ones, but it was also pain-staking because it meant having to leave those he loved behind – all of whom understood his decision to leave McKinley.

There were some things Kurt had to consider thoroughly though, before he could finally make the choice to vacate his old high-school.

His family was a big factor; Kurt knew that when he moved to Dalton, he would be staying in one of the dorm rooms there among the Statham wing of the school, meaning he would only get to see his father, Carole and Finn on the weekends and on school holidays. But what made it easier to transfer was the fact that Burt and Carole had used the honeymoon money they'd been saving up to pay for the steep tuition at Dalton; Kurt was going to do his best to make sure that money would not go wasted.

Another reason he found it hard to depart was because of his friends in glee club. How could he leave them behind when they had done so much for Kurt when times got rough? They tried to provide him with safety, even when he didn't ask for it. Granted, the majority of them were so self-absorbed that Kurt almost had a heart attack when they eventually realized he was in trouble, but either way he had appreciated just how much they cared.

Unfortunately, despite these reasons, his main one for leaving went unknown by both his parents and his glee club.

Kurt tried not to think about the night he had endured with one, Sebastian Smythe, two weeks prior to when he left. It made him feel sick to his core and only brought back the revolting memory of the way Sebastian's fingertips felt against the hot skin at his hips as he struggled so desperately to get away. To run from the nightmare that had ensued...

"You okay over there, kiddo? You haven't said more than two words to me since we left Lima." To Kurt's relief, Burt's caring and somewhat concerned voice broke through his thoughts before he could begin to relive the one thing he wished he could forget.

He looked over at his side mirror as he considered his answer, just about registering seeing Finn still following them closely in his Navigator. Although he didn't appreciate or trust his brother being behind the wheel of his car, Kurt was grateful he wasn't driving it alone or with Finn; as much as he loved the big lug, the countertenor wasn't sure he could put up with him for an extended amount of time in such a confined space. Besides, leaving the car behind wasn't an option. He needed a way to get himself home on the weekends and around Westerville without having to result in lifts from the boys at Dalton.

Kurt gradually turned his attentions back to his Dad and evenly spoke, "I'm fine. Just a little nervous, I guess. Never expected to have to start a new school and make friends all over again." Just like that, the tension that had been wound inside of Kurt's body throughout best part of the night and their trip slowly started to ebb away at the sight and sound of his Dad's light chuckle. It was enough to make his nerves ease up and bring a slight smile to his face.

"You'll be fine, buddy. I can guarantee it."

They had been driving for less than two hours when, what Kurt assumed was his new school Dalton, began coming into view. Not used to seeing something so grand and beautiful within a small town such as Westerville or Lima, he slowly took his the scene that surrounded them.

He had seen the pictures on the pamphlets and the prospectus that his father had given him when he said Kurt would be attending Dalton, but nothing compared to the sight that stood before them. Kurt quickly noticed the detailed work of the "D" that adorned the centre of the hefty iron gates, just before it slowly split in half as they opened, allowing them entry onto the school grounds. It was the exact same lettering that was embroidered on the blazer's left breast pocket.

When Kurt brought himself back to reality, he looked over at his father who returned his gaze with a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Dad." In his own ears, Kurt could hear the sorrow and pain that thickly laced his voice, mixed in with the slight reprieve from the protection he knew he would get here.

Over the past couple of weeks, Kurt had been trying his hardest to cover the emotions he'd been feeling since that night with Sebastian, and more often than not he managed to succeed, but whether that was a blessing or a curse, Kurt was still unable to decide. He wanted nothing more than to tell his father or Mercedes about what Sebastian had put him through, but he knew it would only make things more complicated and Kurt just wasn't ready to experience that night again. Not yet.

So, until he felt strong enough to talk about it, Kurt was happy enough to make the transfer to Dalton in an attempt to block out the past. He couldn't remember getting out of the car or the walk to the principal's office, but somehow after making the conscious decision to keep quiet, he found himself sitting in a plush, brown leather chair, arms resting in his lap whilst he kept his fingers interlaced – trying hard to stop himself from shaking.

"Where's Finn?"

"I made him wait outside in the car. I didn't see the point in making him sit through this, so I left him to play his Super Kart thing." Kurt couldn't help but smile at his Dad's complete cluelessness, it was something he had always found endearing about his father. Unfortunately, it didn't translate to Finn whose cluelessness often pushed his limits when it came to patience.

"Super _Mario_ Kart, Dad." He said, voice portraying both mirth and adoration for Burt. His dad merely shrugged his shoulders as the silence from earlier fell over them again.

Kurt moved his eyes around the room, taking in the overbearing furniture in hope that it would keep his mind preoccupied. He stared at the large mahogany desk that sat in front of him, currently taken with stacks of papers, multiple empty cups that were probably once filled to the brim with coffee and a simple lamp, covered by a cream shade that was placed on the upper right corner of the desk.

Behind the principal's table sat a luxurious swivel chair that was bound in a similar leather cover the one that was on Kurt's. But what he really noticed that caught his eye from the beginning was the large window that consisted of just three long sheets of floor to ceiling glass.

The window was overlooking some type of courtyard that bared the most beautiful and colourful of flowers and also had a stone walk-way surrounding a patch of vibrant, green grass. His eyes drifted up to take in the oblong buildings that enclosed the courtyard; Kurt knew from the prospectus that each rectangle building held multiple dorm rooms of the different houses that were on campus. To the left of the courtyard, he had memorized it to be the Ashford house, to the right would be Harlem and straight opposite the window that allowed access to such a view, was Statham, the house Kurt would be staying in during his time here.

Kurt was eye-balling the vast amount and variety of books placed on the shelves that took up both the left and right walls of the office, when he heard the large double doors leading into the room open behind him and his father.

He couldn't help but do a double take when he saw just how handsome the principal was, a definitely improvement over Figgins. He was wearing a black tailor-made suit which Kurt's fashion eye recognized it to be none other than Armani, and had paired it with a white buttoned down shirt.

He looked up from the suit to be greeted by a pair of warm, murky blue eyes, both framed beautifully by dark eyelashes. He also had eyebrows that Kurt was sure had been plucked more than once over the years, and some seriously coiffed dark brown/greyish hair. The countertenor had to give the man some props for taking such good care of his appearance.

"Good morning, I'm Mr Miller, headmaster of Dalton Academy." With his deep and rather raspy tone, he greeted Kurt and Burt with a smile and a handshake before settling down in his own chair.

He quickly began fishing through his top draw as he continued to speak, "I understand the tuition for this year has already been paid for and you were given a quick tour of the grounds before you got here." He glanced up at Kurt with a slight smirk before saying, "Although one little look around won't be enough to get used to the seemingly endless hallways. Trust me, I know."

A small smile played on Kurt's lips whilst his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. He watched Mr Miller do a little sing-song of victory once he had found the sheet of paper he'd been looking for.

"Here you are, Kurt. This is your time table; it is pretty simple to follow, even if the classes are harder to find. If you ever do get lost, just simply stop one of the students and ask. They are all very friendly here at Dalton." He took the paper in his hands, and found that most of his classes were AP due to his excellent grades at McKinley. He went on to try and memorize his time table while his Dad and Mr Miller engaged in discussion.

"Do you have any questions, Mr Hummel?" Kurt could practically hear the grin the principal was sporting in his voice. Despite his better judgment, he found another smile making its way onto his face, the enthusiasm infectious.

"Just one; are you sure my boy's gonna be safe here? Its bad enough I had to move him once away from his family and friends because of some kid's ignorance."

"Dad!" Kurt whined at his father's upfront attitude.

As he buried his head in his hands, he heard a rather deep and hearty chuckle come from Mr Miller. "It's alright, Kurt. And yes, your son is perfectly safe here at Dalton. We have a zero-tolerance bullying policy which is enforced so if anyone were to try and harm Kurt, whether it is verbally or physically, they will be automatically suspended. No questions asked."

The introduction carried on in a similar fashion. Burt asking more questions that further embarrassed his son to the point where Kurt was completely slumped in his chair, wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. After the meeting, Mr. Miller led Kurt and his father outside and left them alone to say their goodbyes. Finn saw them approaching and had quickly jumped out of the car, bounding his way towards father and son. "Hey dude! So, you're officially a student at this place, huh?"

"Yeah, I am." Kurt just stood there, head down with his arms folded over his chest, the perfect image of a sulking child.

"Well, I guess this is it then. Now, I don't want you to worry about coming home this weekend son. I'd prefer it if you stayed here and got settled in before you started doing all that driving back and forth business, okay?" Burt placed his hand on his son's shoulder, ducking a little to get Kurt to lift his head and meet his gaze. Since leaving the office, he hadn't said anything to either the principal or his father. "Kiddo?"

The countertenor began raising his head, his eyes glazed over with tears. "That's fine, Dad." His answer came out breathy and a little shaky, nerves as well as overwhelming sense of gratefulness taking over.

"Are you okay, dude?" Finn's concern only made his little brother want to cry more, but the last thing he wanted was to make the taller teen feel awkward by having to deal with an emotional Kurt.

"I am now. I'm just going to really miss you guys, that's all." Kurt must have said something right because in return, he got one of his brother's dopey grins and was suddenly encased inside a big hug. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Finn's torso, not sure just how much he was actually comfortable with Kurt touching him yet.

"I'm gonna miss you too, little bro. If anyone treats you wrong around here, just let me know and I'll get the boys to-"

"That's enough, Finn." Burt cut in as Franken-teen began to get more animated and before he could begin to babble about ways he could protect Kurt even though he was a couple of towns away. "Could you give us a minute?"

Finn nodded and went back to the passenger's seat in Burt's old pick-up truck, leaving Burt and a still watery-eyed Kurt behind. "Good luck, son. Hopefully this school treats you with the respect I know you deserve."

Kurt gave him a quivering smile before he launched into his dad's arm, not quite ready to say goodbye yet but knowing he had no choice. "I love you, Dad. Make sure Carole takes care of you," He began pulling away, removing one of his hands from his dad's side so he could wipe the tears that were now streaming down his face. "And remember – no salty or unhealthy food! You know what the doctor said."

His father threw his hands up in surrender. "I know, I know. Don't worry; Carole will take good care of me." They gave each other one last hug before Burt finally tore himself away and left his son behind, a decision that he had never wanted to make, not so early. But if it meant Kurt was going to be safe and not have to deal with the real world for a while, well then it made it that much easier for Burt to start up his car and wave goodbye one last time before pulling out of the school grounds and driving away.

**OoooOoooO**

Kurt knew that when his dad eventually left he would have to return to the principal's office to meet the prefect of Statham – a boy which Kurt remembered as Wesley (pictures of him had been shown in the prospectus, along with the leaders of Ashford and Harlem).

He couldn't help but notice as he flicked through the book that in every picture, the Wesley kid had a gavel within his grasp. And although it had piqued his interest, Kurt was about 90 percent sure he probably didn't _want_ to know why his prefect even had a gavel.

After Kurt had watched his dad drive away, more tears began to well in his eyes, all of which were threatening to escape. As he walked towards the principal's office, he tried to calm himself down and take comfort in the fact that he no longer had to keep glancing over his shoulder waiting for a slushy attack that would never come, or having to keep a look out for Neanderthals who wanted to bruise every inch of him for who he was. He was free.

He opened the double doors that lead into the office and was greeted by a chirpy Mr Miller, "Kurt! This is Wesley Montgomery; he will be showing you to your dorm and will be at your room tomorrow morning, bright and early, to take you to your first lesson."

Kurt clasped onto the extended hand Wesley had given him, and noted the huge grin that was plastered onto his face. "Hello, Kurt. Your luggage has already been taken to your room, now all we need is to get you up there." Kurt unwillingly gave his prefect a smile. Although he really appreciated the kindness he was being shown, after everything that happened, all he wanted at that particular moment was to sit in his room and cry. He had had a long day, and it was all becoming too much to take in.

The walk to Kurt's room was beyond confusing, and halfway through, he had finally given up on trying to memorize his way through the halls – which at some point, began to blur slightly and looked like ones he'd already walked down.

"So Kurt, are you liking what you see so far?" They'd been walking in silence up until that point, and Kurt had thought he was going to get away with not saying a word. Obviously not.

The countertenor had actually planned to ignore pretty much everyone at Dalton once he arrived; he already had friends, he didn't need more and the last thing he wanted was for people to start prying and pitying him if they ever found out the real reason as to why he moved. So to avoid that, Kurt was just gonna keep to himself.

_Although, maybe making friends here wouldn't be such a bad thing._

"Yeah, it's absolutely beautiful here. But, do you mind my asking where the other students are? I mean it's 5 on a Friday evening and its dead silent around here." Wesley laughed quietly to himself and patted Kurt on the back. The paler boy winced a little at the contact he wasn't used to getting.

"Well, here at Dalton we take education pretty seriously. Don't get me wrong, we're not completely tedious and straight-laced. We normally throw small end of semester parties and a massive one at the end of the school year. Believe me, once the students here get going – with or without the aid of alcohol – they can be extremely...Nuts, to put it bluntly."

Kurt tried his best not to laugh, to keep his cool exterior, but a little giggle escape which he tried to disguise with an amused smile. Both still seemed to relax the prefect.

"Oh and by the way, I would prefer it if you called me Wes. Anyone who calls me by my full name is usually asking for a beating."

Kurt turned his head and muttered, "With your gavel, no doubt."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kurt exclaimed. Wes gave him a funny look before placing a smile back on his face, albeit it was a little forced this time.

The rest of the walk was more awkward than it had been, but it didn't bother Kurt at all. Right now he just wanted to be left alone, but he promised himself he'd be more cheerful and receptive of Wes' kindness when morning came. After all, he was only trying to be nice; given the circumstances, Wes' could've been completely rude and not tried to engage Kurt in conversation at all. But he had pushed and tried to make the paler boy feel welcome, which is more than anyone at McKinley had ever done for him.

Once they finally got to Kurt's room after what seemed like a thousand hallways later, Wes bid him a hasty goodbye and walked back the way they had come. Kurt watched him walk away briskly until he had turned a corner and completely disappeared, leaving Kurt the only student standing within the hall. The paler boy walked into his new room and begun removing his blazer, tie and shoes before collapsing face-first onto the double bed that sat to the left of the door.

Kurt had been through so much in the last two weeks that the minute he closed his eyes, he fell into a dreamless sleep; he didn't even care that he'd forgotten to do his nightly skin regime before doing so.

Now unconscious to the world, Kurt was oblivious to A) the mess that lay on the other side of the room, indicating the other person that would be sharing the dorm with him, B) his phone constantly vibrating in his blazer pocket and C) the boys who had come to greet him, and who were currently standing outside his door.

**OoooOoooO**

_**A/N: This chapter has been changed and revised. In addition, as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer and I kind of have a rough idea of what I want to happen, but I think I'm just gonna let the story write itself.**_

_**Hope you liked the first installment!**_


	2. First Day

_He felt the familiar, soft fingertips graze against the skin of his hips, nails digging in slightly. Kurt shuddered out of pure instinct, but whether it was because he was scared or it felt good to have that kind of contact again, he couldn't tell. _

_He had a fair idea of who it was and for that sole purpose alone, he didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to have his worst fears confirmed. Not this soon._

_So instead, he just stood there - in the middle of his room in Lima, waiting to see how this played out...All the while hoping it would end sooner rather than later._

_He suddenly felt a vast amount of warmth covering his entire back and collided gently into something hard. He knew it was another person's chest, he just didn't know who it belonged to. At first, the warmth felt nice, it even relaxed him a little due to the fact he hadn't been this close and intimate with someone in a long time. _

_That was, until the person spoke and Kurt's dream became an instant nightmare._

_"Relax, baby. I'm not going to hurt you... Besides, why would I? I know you want me. Come on, Kurt, say it. Say you want me." The voice was right next to his ear, and although the person spoke in hushed tones, the words were heavily laced with authority._

_And despite Kurt's fear for his safety, he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and speak the words that would guarantee he'd be alright. He didn't want this person; far from it. And Kurt wasn't about to lie just to please him._

_The grip on his hips got tighter and he was immediately spun around on the spot, only to come face to face with the one person he'd hoped it wouldn't be. _

_He let out a small gasp, which only encouraged the other boy to continue, all the while a small smirk placing itself upon his lips. He used his tight, painful grip on Kurt to forcibly pull their bodies together until there was absolutely no room between them. Kurt's breath hitched when he felt his perpetrator's arousal against his thigh._

"_Can you feel what you do to me, Kurt? Hmm? Come on, baby; say you want me. Say it!" Before he could respond in any way, Kurt felt a throbbing ache in his cheek as a hand collided with his face. He could faintly hear the deep chuckle that came from the boy that was still standing in front of him._

"_That'll teach you to listen in future." His hands were back on Kurt's hips, suddenly lifting and throwing him onto the bed. Kurt attempted to get away by fumbling his way up the mattress, only to realize that he had trapped himself even more once his back hit the headboard._

"_Please..." Kurt heard himself whisper. He hated that he had resorted to begging, and he very well knew that it would only reinforce the other boy's idea that he had the control here, but at this point Kurt just desperately wanted to leave; to escape the nightmare and wake up._

_He watched as the lithe body of his aggressor started crawling up the bed towards him, an animalistic look in his eye. Kurt could feel his hands shaking and was trying hard in order to remain calm and breathe normally. It was getting too much for him; reliving this horrendous night – yet again – was becoming a pain in the ass and not the good kind._

_The boy was now a mere inch away from Kurt's face, every breath being felt against the others lips. Kurt screwed his eyes shut, hoping he'd suddenly wake up and be back at Dalton, back in his dorm room. But that hope was dampened once he heard the words, "How about we finish what we started?"_

_Lips were now attached to Kurt's neck, placing small, barely-there kisses against his pale skin. Kurt tried his best to suppress a moan, not wanting to egg his perpetrator on more as he felt a light touch of fingertips move down his torso._

"_S-stop." Kurt said breathlessly. At this point, the other boy had moved on from feather-light kisses and touches. He was currently sucking on the tender skin around the scar that was on Kurt's neck, his hands regaining their painful grip on the paler lad's, now bruised, hips. "I said stop!" Kurt said more clearly, managing to get his hands between their bodies and quickly made sure they were pressed down firmly before using all of his strength to push him away._

_But of course, with this being a nightmare, the push had no affect what-so-ever and the taller one of the two went on to slowly grind his hips into Kurt's, desperately seeking some sort of friction as he let a deep, muffled groan break from between his lips. By now, Kurt was not only fighting to get this sicko off of him, he was also having to hold back tears – it was bad enough that he was not able to fend for himself, let alone making himself look even more weak by crying about it._

"_Stop fighting this." His voice was deep and seductive as he breathed the words into Kurt's ear, slowly licking the shell before taking the lobe between his teeth and gently sucking on it. His hands began to undo Kurt's silk pajama top. "I've wanted this for far too long… You shouldn't have kept me waiting, baby." He slid the silk material off of Kurt's torso and proceeded to make his way down the paler boy's neck and collarbone, leaving open mouthed kisses and violent looking hickey's as he went. "Now everyone will know you're _mine_." He murmured into Kurt's now-heaving chest._

_Kurt had begun to squirm, trying to use his body instead to push the other boy away. He hoped that if he used enough force, he could make the pervert lose his balance and have him fall to the floor._

_Whilst Kurt was trying to thrash and kick his way out of this, he felt something warm and wet slide across his left nipple. He rapidly threw a hand over his mouth, attempting to stop any noises from leaving his throat. _

_The tongue that had made contact with Kurt's nipple before was now moving in circular motions around the hardening nub, whilst rough fingers pinched and flicked at his right one. Kurt looked down to find his aggressor staring at him with lust-blown pupils and a smirk, leading Kurt's fire and hatred to be refueled as he began thrashing again, getting a tight fistful of the other boy's hair and yanking it back, causing him to scream out in pain._

_This only made things worse._

_He was now done with teasing and playing nice. Instead he crashed his lips onto Kurt's, forcing his tongue inside as he brought his right hand up and enclosed his fingers around Kurt's slender neck, officially blocking off his airway. He pulled his head back and squeezed his fingers tighter._

"_Stop." Kurt attempted to speak, but nothing other than a slight wheeze came out as he desperately tried to take in air and breathe. The other boy's left hand began making its way down the pale expanse of skin on Kurt's chest, fingernails dragging along the skin leaving red, angry looking trails in their wake._

_Kurt was starting to lose consciousness and his body had eventually stopped moving. This didn't go unnoticed by his perpetrator as he felt the fingers around his neck loosen just enough so that he could take in air. "I-I'm s-sorry, please j-just let me go!" He breathed out. All he got in response was a harsh sneer as he felt the hand that had been moving down his torso, dip past the waistband of his pajama bottoms and boxers._

"_Please, d-don't do this!" He felt cold, long fingers graze lightly over his leaking erection as his hips lifted into the touch of their own will. Those same fingers shifted until they were firmly wrapped around Kurt's shaft, gripping tight ever so slightly._

"Kurt?"

"_Get off me! Please!" The cruel, patronizing sniggering that was once so clear in Kurt's ears was starting to become distorted until it disappeared entirely._

"Kurt!"

_He felt the world around him slipping away... The walls of his room began melting and fading until he was plunged into abrupt darkness. The hand that was wrapped around his cock now completely gone, leaving only a slight tingle. The one thing that Kurt was now aware of was the fact his body seemed to be shaking; not from fear, but as if someone was actually forcefully shaking him._

"KURT!"

Kurt opened his eyes and immediately jumped back. He moved so fast that he smashed the back of his skull against the headboard and briefly let out a strangled cry of pain. Whilst cradling the area he hit with both of his hands, he looked up and glared at the person who had just scared the living shit out of him. "Who the hell are _you_?"

The boy looked down at his feet, hands clasped behind his back as the early morning sun practically radiated off of his unnaturally blond hair. "Um, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I was just on my way back from the bathroom and I heard something coming from this room. When I came in, you were thrashing about and had a look of pain on your-"

The blond cut into his ramblings once he finally looked up at Kurt. The countertenor was now beyond pissed and was on the verge of screaming at this random stranger to go away and leave him alone. But before he could, Blondie started talking again; only this time he had a bright smile on his face and a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"I'm Jeff, by the way! I came to greet you yesterday with a bunch of the other guys that stay on this floor, but when we knocked we didn't get an answer. So we looked in and saw you were asleep and decided to wait until tomorrow–or today, I guess–before we tried-"

"Get out!" Kurt had reached the end of patience and could not sit through another minute of this non-stop talking. It was like having a male, blond version of Rachel around.

"Excuse me?" His eyes began to fill with tears at the same time that his voice became nothing but a mere whisper. His body slowly started to shake with fright at the abrupt command that came from Kurt, who was now making his way towards the door of his room.

"I said," Kurt opened the door, nearly pulling it off of its hinges in irritation. "Get. Out."

Before Kurt even had a chance to look back at him, Blondie was now running out of the room, arms wrapped around his torso as he let the tears fall freely, occasionally letting out a muffled sob. Without hesitation, Kurt slammed the door shut behind him and walked to pick his blazer up from the area of the floor he had tossed it on yesterday. He dug inside the jacket and pulled out his mobile, only to find he had 13 new voice mails and 8 new text messages. _Oops…_

Kurt lay back on his bed and got ready to listen to endless versions of _"You better pick up, or they'll be hell to pay"_ from various members of the glee club and his own father.

**OoooOoooO**

An hour later, Kurt was done listening to his messages and replying back to his endless texts. He had taken extra care in doing his morning skin regime, since he missed doing it the night before and was now dressed to perfection in his own Dalton uniform (Kurt may or may not have taken the liberty to adjust a few seems here and there so it fit him snugly).

He grabbed his timetable from the nightstand and placed the notebooks he needed into his satchel. After checking himself one last time in the mirror – making sure his hair was still perfectly coiffed – Kurt made his way out of the door. His mind began to drift to thoughts of the nightmare he'd had, wondering when they were finally gonna stop.

_So much for a dreamless sleep…_

He was so deep in his thoughts that when he turned around after shutting his door, he ran straight into someone, causing them to drop all their books. Kurt instantly bent down to help him pick them back up and it wasn't until he was passing over said textbooks and made eye contact with the person, that he realized he had run straight into Blondie.

Kurt opened his mouth to apologize for his bitchy behavior earlier, but swiftly shut it again when he saw tears well-up in the boy's eyes again and proceeded to watch, for the second time that morning, Blondie run away crying.

"Good morning, Kurt!" He turned on his heel at the familiar sound of Wes' voice, eyes wide whilst he silently prayed that his prefect had just missed what had happened. "What's wrong with Jeff?"

"Um, I kind of yelled at him this morning. I'm not really a morning person, so being greeted by a constant stream of words didn't really go down well and I, uh, snapped at him." Kurt looked down at his feet, guilt beginning to stir in his stomach and making him feel nauseous. "He ran away before I could say I was sorry." He added quietly.

The countertenor startled a little when he had a little chortle come from Wes. "Don't fret over Jeff too much; he's very sensitive. You'll find a way to apologize to him at some point. Now, how about we go and get some coffee?"

Kurt plastered a smile on his face and happily accepted the offer of putting caffeine in his system. Lord knows he was going to need it.

"So how was your first night here?" Wes said as he and Kurt walked away from the coffee machine in the cafeteria and made their way towards Kurt's first lesson of the day, AP Biology.

"It was good." He lied, "But I was kind of restless. Being in a new place does that to me sometimes." Kurt turned his gaze from Wes for a minute and caught the eyes of another boy clad in a Dalton blazer. If Kurt was being truly honest with himself, then he had to admit that he'd been seeing people stare at him with pure hatred ever since he left Statham that morning.

But the glares all went unnoticed by Wes as he replied, "Well don't worry; I'm sure you'll be feeling at home and fitting in with the others in no time." Kurt received a friendly pat on the back and smiled at Wes' enthusiasm. _I highly doubt that, somehow._

They continued their light chatter until they reached the right wing of the school, coffee cups now empty and thrown out as they stopped in front of one the science labs. "Here we are, Kurt. This is where you'll be for all of your Biology lessons." Wes gestured to the classroom door to his right. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think I'm good. Besides, I have my map if I get lost at any point."

"Alright, I'll try and drop by your room later this evening to see how your first day went. If I don't, then I can only hope that it all goes well." Wes smiled at Kurt and gave him a light, reassuring squeeze to his shoulder prior to walking away. Now all Kurt had to worry about was struggling to calm his nerves down. He thoroughly prayed that he'd be able to survive his first day here without someone making a snide comment.

When he walked into the lab, he tried his hardest to ignore the looks he received from the students who he shared AP Biology with. Considering Kurt was used to getting weird side glances at McKinley for being gay, he found it pretty easy to disregard everyone around him. He occasionally stared straight back at some of them just for the fun of it.

In AP Biology, Kurt sat at one of the desks alone and was told something about his partner being ill by the teacher, so he enjoyed the silence whilst he had it. By the end of the hour, Kurt had a look of confusion etched onto his facial features and was surrounded by paperwork and a textbook that would allow him to catch up on work he'd missed due to transferring mid-semester. He just about managed to fit it all in the tiny satchel he'd brought with him.

Next he had AP Psychology and outside the classroom he could hear a lot of talking (there was still a few minutes before the second period bell rang) and he thought he could maybe slip in without being noticed. No such luck. The minute Kurt opened the door and took a step inside; everyone in the classroom stopped talking and looked straight at him. But, just like he had done during Biology, he overlooked them and scanned the room for a seat.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

There was one seat available in the whole class, and it was right next to Blondie. Kurt gradually dragged himself to the chair at the back whilst gauging the reaction of the boy he'd yelled at only a few hours ago. One glance at his violently shaking hands showed Kurt that Blondie was just as happy about this as he was. As he got closer, he saw a shorter student with brown hair and chocolate eyes put his arm around the shaking form of his friend. "Jeffy, it's okay. He won't hurt you, honestly."

Before he sat down, Kurt approached the two with a determination to make things right. "Look, about this morning, I'm sorry for what I-" But that was as far as he got. The teacher had decided to walk in right at that moment, preventing Kurt from making a full second attempt at apologizing.

"Alright boys, lets settle down! I believe it's time to learn." Everyone returned to their seats swiftly including Kurt, but not before giving a small smile to Blondie and his friend.

The day continued on in a similar way, although at one point Kurt did have to make a trip to his dorm room quickly in order to empty out his little satchel, but he had already planned to get a new one this weekend with the small amount of cash he'd brought with him to Dalton. When it got half way through the day, no one had attempted to talk to him or introduce themselves and by lunch time, pretty much everyone knew about what had happened this morning.

_So much for the boys being nice; looks like people are going to judge me no matter what I do or say_.

But, being Kurt, he just shrugged it off and mentally psyched himself up for the two hour period of French he had next. If there was one thing that could cheer up Kurt, it was showing off his flair for speaking fluent French – well, that and vogue. Not even the fact that everyone ditched him and left the lunch he sat at could tear him down because let's face it, what these guys were doing wasn't really bullying. What Kurt used to go through at McKinley everyday was bullying, these guys were just acting childish and taking sides with someone who'd been here longer than him.

Once Kurt had finished his lunch, he made his way towards the left wing of the school; he had actually managed to follow the map he'd been given to his classes without getting lost, and was only late to one lesson (but that was only due to the trip he'd made to his dorm). He was the first one in there so he promptly grabbed a seat at the front, this being the one lesson h didn't mind being picked on for answers.

The desks were like those at McKinley, they seated two people. So Kurt wasn't surprised when he saw every boy bypass him completely and go to the other tables around the room. Kurt had pulled out his French textbook and was reading through and translating some passages when he heard the scraping of the chair next to him. He turned to find the hobbit that had been comforting Blondie in AP Psychology earlier in the day. The boy just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed, until Kurt finally spoke up.

"Puis-je vous aider?" Kurt hadn't spoken French in weeks, so he decided now would be the perfect time to practice. He looked expectantly at the shorter student, a slight smirk dancing on his lips.

This didn't throw the other boy off at all. "Mon nom est Nick, et j'ai une question pour vous." Kurt just gaped, completely ignoring the hand that had been extended out to him. He had never been able to have a proper conversation in French with anyone that wasn't a student before.

Regardless, Kurt composed himself and replaced his surprised with a bitch glare (it was only fair since everyone was doing it to him). "Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà mon nom. Alors, qu'elle est cette mystérieuse question, alors?"

"Qu'avez-vous fait à Jeff pour lui faire tellement bouleversé?"

"Il ne vous a pas dit?" Kurt had just suspected that Blondie would have told them all about how nasty he had been and exaggerate the truth a little.

"Nous lui avons demandé, mais il a dit que ce n'était rien. Il ne réagit jamais de cette façon à une personne pour aucune raison; vous avez vu le secouant en psychologie."

_Huh, maybe he isn't a male version of Rachel after all. She would have told on me and then some if I'd yelled at her like that._

"Look, I didn't do anything to him. I was having a nightmare and when he woke me up, I freaked out and snapped at him. I mean, it was 7 in the morning and he would just not stop talking."

Kurt looked over and found a dazed look in Nick's eyes and saw a dopey smile beginning to dawn over his face. "Jeff's always been like that. He tends to talk really fast and you can't get a word in edge wise; it only gets worse the more excited he gets. He must have just been ecstatic to meet you, I guess. He's very accommodating like that."

"I can't imagine why." Kurt replied with a small smirk.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way everyone's been behaving. We're kind of protective of one another, especially Jeffrey. But I'll tell them to back off if you're sure that's all that happened?" Nick hesitantly placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but pulled it back when it got too awkward.

"I'm sure, and don't bother. I'm used to people being hostile. Thanks anyway though, Nick. I appreciate it."

And with that, the two spent the rest of the lesson in complete and utter silence, only speaking in French when pair work was given.

Kurt dragged himself back to his dorm and flopped back down onto his bed, not caring if he messed up his uniform. His first day at Dalton had been exhausting and way past the point of nerve-wrecking.

He rolled over onto his back and thought about what he had accomplished so far. He had a nightmare (nothing new there), he had made someone cry - twice - within the space of an hour, he had made enemies with almost everyone in the school and, now looking over to the left side of his bed, he had completely lost his desk under the various amounts of textbooks and paperwork he'd been given throughout the day.

_I. Am. Screwed._

**OoooOoooO**

_**A/N: I done it, I done it! The nightmare was not meant to be that long, but it just sort of wrote itself. Btw, tell me if I should never attempt to write smut again (Or things leading up to smut).**_

_**So as you can probably tell, I do not speak French, so I kind of had to use Google and Bing translators to write Nick and Kurt's conversation – This was how it went roughly:**_

_**Kurt: **__Can I help you?_

_**Nick: **__My name is Nick and I have a question for you._

_**Kurt: **__I guess you already know my name. So, what is this mysterious question, then?_

_**Nick: **__What have you done to Jeff to make him so upset?_

_**Kurt: **__He hasn't told you?_

_**Nick:**__We asked him, but he said it was nothing. He never reacts that way to someone for no reason; you saw the shaking in Psychology._

_**Sorry if the translations are bad. On the bright side: Kurt and Blaine meet in the next chapter... I think.**_

_**I do not have a beta, so sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm just a jabbering idiot.**_


	3. Blaine's Return

"_Blainey-bear!" _David whined down the other end of the phone. _"When are you coming back? The Warblers are lost without their main man."_

Blaine had been trapped in his dorm for the past 3 days and hadn't been feeling any better since. It didn't help that Wes, David and Thad were continuously calling him, asking him when he was going to get better and come back to them.

"David, need I remind you that it is _your_ fault I'm ill in the first place." Blaine winced at the nasally sound of his voice. He had spent last week nursing his friend back to health when he came down with the same flu that Blaine was suffering from now. "Besides, you only called me 10 minutes ago; who the hell gets over the flu in just 10 min-"

Due to Blaine becoming slightly overenthusiastic in his movements, he was abruptly interrupted as a coughing fit wretched from his body, causing him to drop his phone and wrap one arm around his torso while the other covered his mouth. After Blaine was sure he could go longer than 30 seconds without having a fit, he picked up his mobile and gave a hoarse, "David? You still there man?"

"_Shit, B. You sound worse than I did. I do not envy you right now."_

The curly haired warbler just rolled his eyes. "Gee, you sure do know how to make a guy feel better."

"_Sorry, but it's true. So, what have you been up to these past couple of days?"_

"Oh, where do I even begin? Well, yesterday I tried reading but gave up because I kept sneezing and just ended up covering the book in snot. I attempted listening to music but there was no point since I couldn't hear it over my coughing…What else have I done?" Blaine hummed and contemplated, tapping his index finger against his chin in the mean time.

"_Dude, I get it. The cold has reduced you to essentially just lying in bed like an invalid." _

Blaine chuckled lightly. "You know what would be nice? For me to have some human contact; I mean, when you was ill I was there for you all the time and you always had someone to talk to. Don't get me wrong, these lovely phone conversations where you guys hassle me to get better are great, they're just not enough." Blaine hinted innocently whilst playing with a loose bit of thread on his comforter.

"_No offense, but I've already had that flu. I do not need it again, thank you very much. You have no idea how much I have to catch up on because of it."_

"Actually, I do. Every time one of you guys are ill, I end up having to catch up on work because I come down with whatever disease you guys have the week after. Besides, why don't you just borrow some masks from the science labs? That way you can see me without catching anything."

"_That's actually not a bad idea. I'll run it by the others when school's done. Oh, that reminds me! Dude, you'll never believe what happened while you were sick yesterday." _

Blaine smiled slightly at the excitement in David's voice. It was a rare occurrence to get him really hyped up like he was now; most of the time he was either too concerned with school work or making sure the Warbler's were on point with their singing and choreography. Not to mention his weekly Halo tournaments as well.

"What happened?" He slid down in his bed and made himself comfortable before his friend regaled him with the story.

"_You know how we have a new kid, right?"_

"Um, I've been stuck in my room, so no. I don't know."

"_Oh, right... Well, apparently he did something to Jeff and I have to admit, it must have been pretty bad considering I saw him running off and crying down the hall twice yesterday. Not to mention that Nick said Jeffy had really been on edge in his AP Psychology class."_

"What did he do exactly?"

"_We asked Jeff, but he won't tell us. He said it was nothing, which the rest of us said was bullshit, but-"_

"Have you tried asking the new kid?" David went silent on the other end of the phone, practically giving Blaine his answer. "I didn't think so. What have I told you guys before?"

"_To never judge someone based on what you've heard." _David said in his best imitation of Blaine. _"But B, you don't understand. He made Jeffy cry!"_

"Hate to break it to you, but it doesn't take much to make him blubber. The guy basically bawled his eyes out when he watched 'Bambi'_._"

"_That's rich coming from you. I believe I remember a certain young, talented hobbit weeping when Flynn Rider got stabbed in 'Tangled_'. _Am I, or am I not right?"_

Blaine stayed quiet for a long time before retorting lamely, "Shut up."

"_Anyway, I'll see if we can come and visit you either later on after school or tomorrow, okay? Bye, man."_

"Bye. Enjoy being healthy because as soon as I am over this thing, you are dead meat." The last thing Blaine heard was the sound of David's laughter before he hung up and quickly followed the action by grabbing the box of tissues on his nightstand and blowing his nose. "Uh, this sucks."

Blaine snuggled into his pillows, willing to be lulled to sleep by the surrounding warmth of his Dalton comforter. It wasn't long before darkness took over and he began to dream…

**OoooOoooO**

Blaine was softly being pulled from his sleep by the sound of voices and hushed whispers of 'Shh, you'll wake him up's, which were occasionally joined by low cries of pain as someone repeatedly walked into various pieces of furniture in the dark room.

"Hello?" Blaine called out hazily, his mind not yet fully alert as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Blaine!" He winced at the high pitch yell. "We've missed you so, so much! Are you feeling any better? David said that when he called you earlier you sounded like shi-"

"Jeff!" The group of boys surrounding him said unanimously. Blaine sat himself up properly and couldn't help but giggle at the people he called his 'friends'.

"It's okay guys and yes, Jeff, I'm feeling better - now that I finally managed to get some sleep." Blaine's throat was still a little sore which in turn meant his voice came out raspy, and he still looked like Rudolf the red nose reindeer. But other than that, he did feel healthier.

"So…" Wes dragged out as David walked over to Blaine's lamp and turned it on, giving the room a warm glow. Blaine doubled over in laughter as he finally got to see the masks that were covering his friends' noses and mouths. "What?"

"I didn't think you guys would actually take me seriously when I said borrow some masks from the science labs. I just said that because I was desperate for some company." He wiped the tears that had fell while he was laughing, then took a locket to sooth his throat.

"Yeah, well we missed you man. Warbler practice hasn't been the same without your constant smiling and ball of energy." Nick said with a fat grin on his face.

"Speaking of which, when do you think you'll be returning?" Wes gave an innocent yet hopeful smile.

"Dude, give it a rest, all right? Harassing him isn't going to help anyone. Which is why…" Thad reached behind him and pulled out a container from his satchel. He gracefully handed it over to Blaine, "I brought you some of my mom's home-made soup. It is to die for and it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks, Thad. I've been craving some home cooked food lately."

Everyone promptly claimed their own little areas on Blaine's double bed, whilst making sure they kept a safe distance from him as he dug into his soup. "So, how is everyone?" Blaine may or may not have pointedly looked at Jeff when he said this.

"We're good. Stressed, but good. It's times like this where I wish I was in public school so there'd be some drama and excitement." They all chuckled lightly at Nick's response and nodded their agreements as some of them began pulling various kinds of snacks from their bags. "Thought we'd have a little picnic."

"Man, it is seriously hard to breathe with these things on. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a minute, hold on." Jeff bounced off the bed and made his way to the other side of the room where Blaine's connecting bathroom was, pulling off his mask in the process. Blaine waited until he heard the lock on the door before addressing the others.

"He seems fine to me."

"What are you talking about?" Wes enquired, biting into his sandwich.

"David's kind of been filling me in on what's been going on… And Jeff looks like his normal, bubbly self." Everyone looked down at their laps, not really wanting to say anything with their subject matter just in the other room.

Nick broke the silence, "He is fine. I had a chat with Kurt, the new kid, and he explained what happened. I had to reword it though so I didn't offend Jeff."

"Why, what did he say?" Blaine leant back against the headboard, trying to stay awake even though it was so nice and warm in his dorm.

"He just said that Jeff talks a lot. I didn't want to tell him that though because I like the fact he gets over-excited about things and doesn't shut up." Nick said, slightly ducking his head to hide his blush. Blaine gave a little 'aww' and poked Nick in the ribs, causing the boy to squirm. "Oh, shut up."

They were rejoined a few minutes later by their fellow Jeff and changed the subject to something school-related. About half an hour later though, everyone could be seen yawning and struggling to keep their eyes open, but none wanted to move.

"Blainey?" Jeff said sweetly, propping his head up onto Nick's shoulder. "Can we stay here? It's really cozy and I don't wanna go back to our room."

Blaine gave a lopsided smile, "Of course." Everyone took that as their cue to pull out their pajama's from their bags and all faced a wall to give the others privacy. "Whoa, plan ahead much?" He lightly chuckled. "Brought your sleeping bags too, by any chance?"

David and Wes shared similar smirks before stating, "Actually, we thought we'd sleep in the bed with you."

"Because that's not gay at all." He said with a roll of his eyes. "And anyway, how do you expect us all to fit?" Instead of giving him an answer, they pushed him into the middle of the bed. Nick and Jeff got into the bed on his right side, while David and Wes got in on his left. That only left Thad…

"Don't worry about me!" He quickly switched off the lamp before collapsing long-ways at the foot of the bed. He un-tucked the comforter and wrapped it around himself. "So help me God, if I feel one foot merely even graze me during the night, I will suffocate you."

Nick snorted, "Yeah right, you couldn't hurt a fly. Here you are." He handed Thad one of the pillows he and Jeff had been sharing, leaving them with only one.

"I have a really bad feeling I'm gonna end up soaking in sweat when I wake up tomorrow." Blaine said as the warmth slowly began to relax him.

"Well, at least now we won't think you wet yourself." David lightly joked and cuddled further into the bed, letting his head fall onto Wes' shoulder. Everyone closed their eyes and fell silent; homework and worries of the new kid went forgotten as they drifted into unconsciousness.

**OoooOoooO**

2 days later found Blaine walking into one of the left wing classrooms for AP English. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he inhaled deeply, grateful his nose was no longer blocked and that he could breathe again.

He briefly acknowledged anyone who welcome him back or asked how he was doing (Blaine, all the while, was silently vowing to himself that he would never help a sick person again) and noted how good it felt to be back in the easy, accepting society that was Dalton Academy. After being here since sophomore year, Blaine had begun to see this place as more of a safe haven, a sanctuary…a home, rather than a school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy (although, Blaine did see that as just an added bonus).

Whilst lost in his own thoughts, he began pulling out his notebooks and any text pieces he thought he might need based on the notes Flint had taken for him during his absence.

He had just closed his satchel when his eyes locked on a pair of feet that were sitting in his usual seat at the back. Blaine let his eyes begin to drift up the long, slender legs that were attached to said feet, past the form-fitting Dalton blazer (which he was sure never looked so good on _anyone_ until this point), only for his gaze to meet the most beautiful, breathtaking pair of cerulean eyes ever to grace his sight.

Blaine all but stared at the angelic face before him, his brain doing nothing except for short-circuiting in the mean time. This boy had to be the most beautiful thing in the whole world; his gorgeous, chestnut hair had a personality of its own as it stood, perfectly coiffed, on top of the boys head. His ears were beyond cute, Blaine had decided, as they had pretty little points at the top that made them look like elf ears, and his full lips were slightly reddened and glistening as he lightly sucked them in between his teeth…

His 'observations' were cut short as he heard someone clear their throat. He shook his head to clear his mind off any misguided thoughts and found that the boy he had been openly gaping at was now glaring at him expectantly.

_Great job, Blaine. Smooth._

"Hi." Blaine said a little breathlessly. He hadn't been expecting a warm hello back after just being caught staring, and his thoughts were proven correct when the pale boy with the hypnotizing eyes just scoffed at Blaine and turned his attention back to the book in his hand. Blaine would have felt insulted had he not noticed the slight blush that sat high and bright in the boy's cheek. That within itself was enough to make the Warbler feel smug as he took his seat to the right of his new found interest.

Although, as he began placing all he needed on his desk, he felt the need to talk to…_Porcelain, I like that name_. But after what had just happened, blush or not, he didn't have the slightest bit of guts left to try again. Thankfully, he didn't have time to try and make conversation as the bell rang and he easily fell back into the routine that he so sorely missed.

However, not everything can go the way a person wants, Blaine had worked out because 20 minutes into the lesson, he was being told that they were to be partnered up and were to work on a project that would be starting in the following two weeks.

Blaine internally groaned; there was just one thing he disliked about AP English, and it was that his English teacher always put him with the most incompetent of students (being in a boarding school full of teenage boys with high-wage earning parents, didn't necessarily mean they worked any harder).

He sat there and listened to Mr. Rogers call off names on his list and silently prayed he'd get Flint.

"As I call out your names I would like you to go and sit next to your partner. Flint Parker and…B-" _Yes! Come on, say my name, please! _"Benedict Evans." _I hate you._

This went on for about 5 or 7 minutes – Blaine mentally spurring the teacher on to say his name if he found someone he wanted to work with, only to be disappointed when Sir called someone else – before his name was finally mentioned. "Blaine Anderson, you will be working with…Kurt Hummel."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, confusion written across his face. He quickly put his hand up. "Blaine?"

"Who is Kurt Hummel, Sir?" He heard some gasps and the occasional snicker as the teacher raised an eyebrow at him. "I haven't been here for the past couple of days." He quickly explained.

"In that case, Mr. Anderson, you will find that Kurt Hummel is the boy sitting to your left." Blaine whipped his head to look at Porcelain, making his neck click in several places. _So this is the infamous Kurt I've been told about. Shit_. He saw that the boy's jaw was tense and he seriously looked as if he was ready to kill. Blaine slumped back in his seat, wondering how the hell he was gonna work with someone who clearly already hated him.

_Give me someone incompetent any day of the week…At least I know how to handle them._

The room was buzzing with both chatter and excitement for the upcoming project as the last couple of boys moved to sit beside their team mate. Blaine, being already sat next to Kurt, just shifted his table a little closer but still keeping his distance.

Blaine watched as the teacher leaned against the front of his desk and cleared his throat. "Alright boys, settle down. Your project for the rest of this semester is to write a short story from a specific genre, which I will choose for you – no whining, please – that involves both equal amounts of description of surroundings and emotions, whether or not it involves dialogue is up to you. It must be at _least_ 12 pages long, at maximum I'll allow 20 pages worth of work."

Mr. Rogers picked up a handful of slips from his desk and began making his way around the room, giving each pair a piece of paper with a genre on it. There was a mixture of groans and animated high fives going around the class as the teacher began to speak again, "Now your tale may be as adventurous, as action packed or as simple as you like; so long as you stick to your genre, I will allow it. But for the love of all that is holy, please give me something to work with – after all, I will be reading these over Christmas break and I would like short stories that won't send me to sleep on the first page!"

The boys of the class laughed lightly as they secretly tried to start jotting down ideas for what they wanted to write, whilst also listening to the instructions Mr. Rogers was still giving out. "I expect good grammar as well as high vocabulary, and you may write a story based in whatever year and/or century you want. Just make sure your information is accurate otherwise I will be giving you the papers back ungraded and you will rewrite it."

He had finally gotten around to Kurt and Blaine and placed their genre upon the former's table. The shorter boy watched as his neighbor picked up the slip with his long, nimble fingers and read what their story had to be based around – it didn't fill him with much confidence as he saw a blush rise into his partner's cheeks, only to huff in annoyance and almost throw the paper at Blaine.

**Your genre is: Romance.**

_And so the torture begins._ When the bell rang to signal the end of English, Blaine threw all of his stuff into his bag in an attempt to catch Kurt before he left.

He turned to find the taller one of the two standing there, packing his things with his back facing Blaine. He went and gently tapped Kurt on the shoulder, causing said boy to instantly spin on the spot; a bitch-glare already in place.

"What?" His voice was cold, emotionless and had an edge to it, like he was holding back a flood of insults especially made for Blaine.

"Um, I just wanted to say hi – again – and that I'm…really looking forward to working with you." He finished rather lamely, extending his hand as a peace offering. He saw Kurt's frame slump a little and his eyes soften, but the glare was still in place; he wasn't backing down.

To Blaine's surprise though, Kurt took his hand and shook it stiffly. "Hi. Do you have any free periods tomorrow?"

He nodded slowly as he desperately tried to remember his schedule for Tuesdays. "I have second and last period free, what about you?" He watched as Kurt took out a piece of folded paper from his pocket with what looked like a table on it.

"I have both of those empty as well. Meet me in the upstairs library to go over ideas for this assignment?" Although Blaine was grateful his colleague was talking to him, the constant icy tone with which he used was beginning to unnerve the Warbler. It was actually hurting him to be talked to in such a manner, considering he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

Not trusting the strength of his voice, he nodded again with a small smile, hoping to call some sort of truth. But Kurt merely hummed in response, turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a confused and somewhat disappointed Blaine behind.

_This is gonna be fun…_He thought as he trudged out of the classroom, that heavy weight on his shoulders coming back and bringing him down more than ever.

**OoooOoooO**

_**A/N: Not too sure about the ending, but: Oh well! Not quite the meeting I think people were expecting, mwahahaha. I had so many author notes and now they're gone… Damn it. **_

_**AHA! Right, I might not be able to update regularly for a little while because tomorrow I'm going Hackney Weekend and then I've Work Experience for two weeks, so I don't know when I'll be free (But, no school = no homework = more writing time, yay!)**_

_**Enjoy amigos! Oh, and thank you to those who have story alerted me and/or put my story on their favorites' list. It really does mean a lot to me considering this is my first, proper story.**_


	4. Questions

_**A/N: I know I haven't written in a long time and I am beyond sorry, work experience just left me with no time. HACKNEY WEEKEND WAS AWESOME THOUGH! **_

_**This chapter is going to flick between both boys; otherwise the next two chapters would just be Blaine. I'll try and insert some Klaine, but it won't be all warm and fluff. Sorry!**_

**OoooOoooO**

Kurt's fourth day there was definitely an improvement from his first, but people were still wary of him when he was around. The boys continued to go quiet when he walked past and he repeatedly caught them staring when they thought he wasn't looking, but other than that, Kurt was genuinely enjoying the facilities and classes at Dalton.

The lessons were harder than the ones he had at McKinley and sometimes the workload got to him, but he managed to get through it on his own. His dad and the New Directions were so glad that he was happy and that he was finally safe, that Kurt felt the need to lie about making friends and told them he talked to quite a few boys on his floor… Which, unfortunately, led to him lying even further and coming up with an excuse as to why the New Directions couldn't meet them.

He also may or may not have met someone that caught his eye.

Ever since his cerulean eyes had set upon the boy with his seriously-gelled hair, Kurt's heart had been beating a mile a minute at the sheer thought of his English partner (Which Kurt had silently thanked Mr. Rogers for, although he refused point-blank to show it). It also had taken all of his will not to just start squealing like 13 year old girl the moment short-stack had said, "Hi". That deep, smooth voice and those drop-dead gorgeous eyes…

_No! That is enough. You will not fall for him Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I forbid you. You are here to get your education and nothing more. Go back to crushing on Jude Law or someone as equally unattainable – but he did say hi, which is more than what anyone else has done – No, I am better off alone. I do not need him._

Kurt continued his internal battle until he got to his room and crashed on the bed. He looked around for something to take his mind off of the boy who had been in his thoughts since second period, and for the millionth time in 4 days, he got the urge to clean up his roommate's side of the dorm. But he sadly refrained, knowing he hated it when people touched his stuff.

Which only left one other option, and that was to get started on his never-ending mountain of homework. Kurt sat at his desk and opened his history text book to Charlemagne, but as soon as his eyes lay upon the words, he was instantly baffled. Kurt knew he said he wanted something challenging, but Dalton was surely taking the piss.

His confusion meant that eventually his mind began to wonder and ask questions about the day's events._ Why did that mysterious boy say hello? Had no one told him the countless bitchy rumors that even I've heard about myself? And was he checking me out in English today? If so, then why? No one ever wants someone who is flamboyantly gay and pale like me. But, I must admit, it did feel good to have someone pay me attention like that… Stop it! The more you think of him, the more you'll fall and then what's gonna happen? It'll end just like it did with Sebastian; with you thinking you're in love when at the end of the day, all he's really doing is using you. Forget it, Kurt – Just continue being a bitch._

He shook his head violently; hating himself for past mistakes that he knows will make things harder for him in the future. He turned his head back to Charlemagne, and somehow managed to forget about his mental debate regarding Frodo. He got through multiple subjects, including science, math and geography and not once did his mind return back to the boy with the hazel eyes.

And, since Kurt was on a roll, he decided to start on his psychology essay, but sleep deprivation slowly took over and Kurt dozed off with his cheek squished against his book.

**OoooOoooO**

Kurt was woken abruptly two hours later by Lady Gaga blaring from his phone. He detached his cheek from his textbook and gave a muffled, "Hello?" once he answered.

"_Hey, white boy! How's it going there at hottieville?" _Mercedes' obnoxiously loud voice went straight to Kurt's pounding head; intensifying the pain he had there and making him wince.

"Mercy, can you please try not to talk so loud?" He put the phone on speaker and started to strip from his Dalton uniform, carefully folding each article of clothing before placing them on the trunk that sat at the end of his bed.

"_Sorry, Kurt. I didn't realize you were asleep… Why were you asleep, anyway? You never nap." _Once he changed and was comfortable, he made his way back to his desk and opened up his laptop, leaving the phone untouched.

"I didn't mean to, 'Cedes. The schoolwork here is really heavy, so to catch up with everything I have missed and complete the homework, I've officially given up sleep."

"_Kurt, why didn't you tell me?"_

Kurt scoffed, "And what would you have done?" His tone came out much harsher than he had meant it to, but he was too tired to even care that he was being a grade A bitch to his best friend.

"_Whoa, easy white boy, you might wanna drop the attitude."_

"Whatever, 'Cedes. Was there a reason you called?" Kurt flicked through Facebook and twitter, but once he saw nothing of importance his hands grew a mind of their own and began typing something into the Facebook search box.

"_What the hell is up your ass? I called to see how you were doing since no one, even your own father, hasn't heard from you in days."_

"Well, unlike you lot, I have more important things to be doing, like work and getting an education." Kurt was beyond pissed now; he had enough on his plate without Mercedes making him feel guilty about not calling on top of that.

He heard her sigh heavily. _"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just miss my boo-boo. It feels like it's been ages since we last hung out. Tina's great and all, but trying to get her alone without Mike is nigh impossible."_

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle as he turned his gaze to his phone. "Tell me about it, I know they're a couple, but they did have lives before each other. And I'm sorry too; I've just been really stressed lately and the last person I should be taking it out on is you."

"_It's okay. We all understand what you've been through, so when you're ready to call us or hang out, we'll be here. Okay, boo?"_

"I know and thank you, Mercy. How about you and me hang out this Saturday? I'm coming back to Lima for the weekend and it would be nice to see someone other than my family."

Mercedes' squeal echoed loudly through the phone and around the room, not really helping Kurt's, now massive, migraine. _"That sounds perfect, white boy!"_

He smiled to himself and began picking a loose thread on his silk pajamas, which was normally taboo for him. "So, how are the New Directions? What have I missed in the week that I've been gone?"

"_Where do I even begin? First of all, Rachel…"_

**OoooOoooO**

Thursday morning, after Blaine had his morning coffee and was sure that his eye-lids could stay open for more than 5 seconds, he made his way to the third floor library and found a quiet corner to sit in so he could text Wes without being interrupted.

**Hey! I've devised a brilliant beyond brilliant plan – Blaine.**

_And what plan would that be, oh wise one? – Wes._

**Haha, ur funny. Well, u know how I've been partnered with Kurt 4 English?**

_Lol – yh, Flint was talking to me about it. That boy was having a little 2 much fun telling me the story though – Wes_

**Yh well, that spastic gets a kick out of everyone's misery. Anyway, my plan is 2 befriend Kurt b4 the English project starts – Blaine.**

_And how do u plan 2 do that in 2 weeks? U know how stubborn he is – Wes._

**I was thinking that I could go around n' ask ppl what they know about Kurt, and once I find out what he's into, then I can try n' strike up a convo with him – Blaine.**

Blaine sent his text eagerly, wanting conformation that his plan was epic and ingenious. But when he didn't get an instant reply, he set his phone down on the desk and began doodling in his notebook. He silently willed Wes to hurry up and tell him if there were any faults in his idea.

At least 20 minutes had gone past by the time Wes finally replied, and Blaine almost dropped his phone on the floor as he launched for it in desperation and impatience.

_Sorry, David bumped into a table in the cafeteria n' spilt coffee all over his blazer n' shirt – had 2 help him change. That's actually not a bad idea, man. Ran it by David n' he couldn't find anything wrong with it either. Good luck with ur research, but more importantly, good luck trying 2 make Kurt talk – Wes._

Blaine chuckled to himself lightly, and was almost bursting with pride that he had his friend's support. The only problem he now faced was he had no idea where to start.

Eventually though, after giving himself a headache with all his early-morning thinking, he made his way to first period and was grateful he had a few minutes to spare before the bell rang.

Maybe he could start his interrogations now?

He made his way to the back of Geography, where he sat next to Bailey Walters, who was the beat boxer for the Warblers. "Hey Blainey, how's it going?" He said with his well-known grin.

"It's going good, how about you? Met anyone that's caught your eye this week?" They both laughed and fell into an easy conversation as Blaine pulled out his things.

"Nah, think I might actually give it a rest with the whole 'one girlfriend per week' thing. This may come as a shock, but I do wanna meet someone eventually and settle down."

Blaine contorted his face in mock horror, his hand placed upon his heart. "What? Is Bailey Walters seriously going to stop just hooking up with girls?"

Bailey just smacked Blaine on his arm and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well… I'm not gonna have these good looks forever and most of the girls I date are airheads who have no real opinion. It gets kinda old after a while."

Blaine smirked. "We were wondering if you were gonna notice that."

"Notice what?"

"That all of your 'girlfriends' were so stupid they made Paris Hilton look like Einstein." Bailey looked both shocked and appalled.

"Gee, thanks for letting me know. You guys seriously suck ass."

"Well I don't know about the rest of the guys, but I know I certainly do." Blaine said with a wiggle of his triangular eyebrows.

"Way to lower the tone there, B." To anyone else, Bailey looked disgusted – but Blaine knew that the beat boxer was actually quite proud of how loose and dirty minded the lead Warbler had become.

And, just as Blaine's luck would have it, the bell rang before he could ask about the one thing that had been plaguing his mind since this morning. But, Blaine used the hour to psych himself up and build up the courage he so sorely needed.

After what felt like forever, the bell rang again to signal the end of first period and Blaine waited patiently for Bailey to pack his things. It wasn't until they walked out together, that Blaine finally started talking.

"Beatz…" He started slowly.

"Yes, Blainey?"

"Um, you know how there's a new kid around here…"

"Blaine just spit it out. Ask me whatever it is you wanna ask."

This sudden outburst on Bailey's part only made Blaine twice as nervous. "Well, I wanted to know if you knew anything about the new guy Kurt. It doesn't have to be anything major; it could be something you've heard from others."

When he received nothing but deafly silence, Blaine looked up from his feet and saw Bailey looking at him with a blank expression.

Blaine was just about to ask what was wrong, when the taller boy suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, B. You just looked so sincere, like you actually cared to hear something regarding that dickhead." He wanted so badly to scream at Bailey, to tell him not to speak about Kurt like that. But, alas, he never got the chance as the beat boxer suddenly began walking faster, throwing a, "Catch you later, B!" over his shoulder as he turned a corner.

_That went well. What the hell was funny about me wanting to know something about Porcelain? I showed no signs of joking, and yet he still didn't take me seriously… _Blaine sighed and dragged himself towards Math. _This is going to be a long process._

**OoooOoooO**

By the end of fourth period when lunch began, Blaine had asked at least 10 different students if they knew anything about Kurt, with most of them just reacting like Bailey did. They'd ask him if he was serious through fits of giggles before walking away full-out laughing.

But for those who didn't snicker, they would just stare at him as if he had lost it, pat his shoulder lightly in sympathy and walk in the opposite direction.

Blaine had gotten so desperate, that he'd even asked Jeff (Which he'd admit wasn't his smartest idea as the boy ran away crying) but at least he'd gotten something out of the younger Warbler. "Kurt lives on coffee, his favorite being a Grande non-fat mocha." He had said shakily before losing it and running. _Result!_

That one little piece of information was enough for Blaine to not give up entirely – to at least wait until the end of the day before screaming into his pillow and pulling out his hair in frustration.

Once he grabbed whatever he needed for lunch, he made his way towards Wes, David, Nick and Thad. "Hello, Blaine!" They all chimed happily.

"Hola, amigos!" Blaine retorted with a fat grin. "Where's Jeff?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well and went back to our room. I made sure he got there and was nicely tucked into his bed, don't worry." Nick said with concern for his friend, and took pride in the fact he could help him.

Blaine nodded silently and Wes was quick to note the happy exterior as Blaine sat himself between Thad and David. "Judging by your gleaming smile, your quest to know Kurt via other people is working?"

Blaine snorted lightly, "Far from it, mate. Everyone is beyond useless. Well, except for Jeff." He added quietly.

"What's this?" Thad questioned.

"Blaine had this idea that if he could find out what kind of things Kurt liked, then he could have a conversation with him; try to get him out of his bitch phase a little." David supplied with a smirk at Blaine.

"How many times have I told you, David?"

"I know, I know. Don't judge, you don't have to keep preaching it to me."

Blaine raised one of his eyebrows in judgment. "I wouldn't keep preaching it if you'd listen to me. And besides, Kurt isn't a bitch… He's just misunderstood."

Thad snorted, "Yeah right, man. You keep telling yourself that. And in terms of talking to Kurt, I wish you good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks." Blaine muttered – feeling even more dejected at his council member's lack of enthusiasm.

After an excruciating hour of listening to Thad list reasons as to why Blaine's plan was going to fail, he trudged out of the lunch room. He had only taken a few steps when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He was surprised to find Nick standing there, "Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you should ignore Thad. He isn't the most optimistic person in the world, as anyone here would tell you." Blaine huffed slightly. "But, I believe your idea will work." He gave Blaine a sincere smile.

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do. You'll get through it; just keep your hopes up." With that, Nick walked away, leaving a confused but happier Blaine behind.

**OoooOoooO**

Kurt made his way to the music room Thursday evening after school had finished, still feeling embarrassed and annoyed that he'd actually looked up that Blaine kid on Facebook.

When he had hung up the phone with Mercedes and returned his full attention back to the screen, he had slammed the laptop shut with a small squeak and felt utterly creepy and ridiculous that he had done such a thing without realizing.

He sat himself down on the piano stool and gently clicked his fingers. It had been a while since he played, but he knew music helped him whenever he was feeling down or angry. It was also during times like this, when the world felt like it was collapsing around him, that he missed and wanted his mom the most, and there was only one song that stuck out in his mind whenever he thought of her.

He began to play the soothing melody and when it was time, he opened his mouth and sung, ignoring the sick, perverted world around him.

_**When somebody loved me**_

_**Everything was beautiful**_

_**Every hour we spent together lives within my heart**_

_**And when she was sad**_

_**I was there to dry her tears**_

_**And when she was happy**_

_**So was I**_

_**When she loved me**_

Kurt let the tears slowly fall, his mom always in the forefront of his mind whilst he sang this to her. He wished now more than ever, that she was here with him, to tell him it'd be okay – that things wouldn't always be this hard, even when he knew they probably would be.

_**Through the summer and the fall**_

_**We had each other, that was all**_

_**Just she and I together**_

_**Like it was meant to be**_

_**And when she was lonely**_

_**I was there to comfort her**_

_**And I knew that she loved me**_

He closed his eyes, and let the memories of summers spent in the back yard having tea parties with his mom flood his thoughts.

_**So the years went by**_

_**I stayed the same**_

_**But she began to drift away**_

_**I was left alone**_

_**Still I waited for the day**_

_**When she'd say I will always love you**_

_**When somebody loved me**_

_**Everything was beautiful**_

_**Every hour spent together lives within my heart**_

_**When she loved me.**_

Kurt removed his shaking hands from the black and white keys and clenched them in his lap, feeling nothing but anger.

_Why the hell am I here? Why couldn't it have been me who died, not her? She was the most wonderful person alive and now she's gone. No one here even cares about me, I'm just a nobody to them and always will be, I'm nothing but a disappointment to her, I'm- _

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard the door to the music room creak. He spun his head to glare at the door, and saw none other than Blaine Anderson stumble into the room. "What do you want?" He kept his voice hard and cold, just like he did the first time they met.

Kurt felt like he could laugh at the deer-caught-in-headlights expression on the boy's face, but was still so pissed at the world that he felt more like punching his face instead.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I d-didn't mean to e-eves drop. I was just walking past and heard this beautiful sound coming from in here that I'd never heard before and I wanted to see who the voice belonged to, and I was so shocked to see you in here because-"

"Oh my god, would you just shut up!" He screamed, slamming his fist down on top of the piano, his anger taking over. "You're worse than Blondie! Does anyone here know when to just shut up and leave me alone?"

He stood to his full height and unsheathed his most terrifying glare, but slowly backed down once he saw the other boy wince and drop his gaze to the floor. Kurt's breathing hitched when Blaine looked up at him again, his hazel eyes slightly shining with tears.

Kurt didn't know what to do at this point, so he did the only thing he knew how. He left. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go." Without looking back, he hastily made his way out of the music room and practically ran back to his dorm, grateful his roommate was gone as his tears began to fall full force.

He didn't even turn around to the desperate, broken call of his name.

**OoooOoooO**

_**A/N: IT'S HERE! I had so much trouble writing this chapter, and I honestly had no idea how I was going to bring Klaine into this, but I loved how the end turned out. 'When She Loved Me' is one of my favourite songs, and I thought it fit perfectly in this chapter.**_

_**Not gonna lie, almost cried myself a little when Kurt was singing. Sorry for any mistakes, but I hope you enjoy it :D**_


	5. Answers

_**A/N: Here it is! Can't wait for the next one (MORE KLAINE – I promise, Kurt won't run away… Entirely)**_

_**Not really happy with this chapter, but I guess everyone has that moment where they think their story has reached a suck-y point. Have fun.**_

**OoooOoooO**

Blaine threw himself down on the end of Wes' bed, careful not to rumple the comforter too much due to how picky and precise Wes was. He watched said boy make himself comfortable at his desk, continuing the essay he was working on before Blaine arrived.

"Hey Wes, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Blaine. Brother from another mother, remember?" Wes said, indicating to himself.

"Uh, I think you'll find that that's you and David you're thinking of." Blaine smirked, knowing how much the Wes loathed being teased for his close friendship with David. It was still fun to mock him, none the less. Wes just huffed in response and turned his head to look back at his laptop, rereading his work to make sure it made sense.

While Wes was concentrating, Blaine's mind took him back, reminding him of the encounter he'd had with Kurt and the pained look that had crossed the boy's beautiful features. It had been a week since Blaine had last spoken to him, and he was still feeling utterly confused by the whole thing. _Why did Kurt run? Why didn't he just scream at me like I know he wanted to? I saw the look in his eye after he hit the piano and stood up, so why did he back down?_

After a couple of minutes of silence where he was lost in his thoughts, Wes turned his attention back to Blaine, an eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"'Well' what?"

Wes' eyebrow dropped and he looked at Blaine, face deadpanned. "Are you being serious? I swear your brain is like a sieve. You have yet to ask me a question, Blainers. And anytime soon would be nice." Blaine scowled at the nickname. "Don't like it? Well that will teach you to A) Never call me Wesley again and B) Never tease me about my platonic _friendship_ with David. Now, question me, baby!"

Despite his better judgment, Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his friend's ridiculousness. "Fine, I will do neither of those things again. In terms of my question, I know that you know about my plan to befriend a certain Daltoner, and I just thought that since you're the prefect of Statham, you'd know a little something about Kurt?"

The gaze Wes had on Blaine intensified, leaving Blaine to feel uncomfortable and awkward.

Wes opened and shut his mouth a few times, seeming unable to decide on how to answer the question the best way he could. Eventually, though, he gave up and settled with, "I'm sorry, B. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What?" Blaine immediately sat up straight and glared at Wes. "Why can't you? You're telling me you took all that time, making me get more nervous and practically drench my uniform in sweat with anticipation, just so you could nonchalantly decide-"

"Blaine-"

"-to say that you can't help me? What the actual f-"

"Blaine-"

"-Seriously, you are a cruel man, Wesley. I should beat your sorry ass for-"

"BLAINE!" Blaine stopped rambling and finally looked at Wes, whose face was expressionless apart from the small hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

Remembering where he was, Blaine straightened himself out and linked his hands calmly on his lap, slowly breathing in and out of his nose to prevent another ranting session.

"Look, Blaine, it's not that I don't _want_ to help you, it's that I _can't_."

"And why is that, exactly? I mean you were all for me doing this, but you won't even help me?" He said through gritted teeth.

"That's because if anyone can get through to Kurt, it would be you. And the reason why I _can't_ help you is because I was once taught by my Mom that 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all', and like a true gentlemen, I stick by my Mama's words." Blaine froze in his place on the bed and just gaped at the boy in question.

It was a good few minutes before Blaine was finally able to pick his jaw back up long enough to ask, "Are you being serious?" Wes just looked at Blaine and nodded, a huge grin spread across his face. Blaine, not knowing how else to respond to that, just fell backwards onto the bed (not caring if messed up the comforter) whilst mumbling, "Mama's boy."

"I heard that." Blaine felt something bounce off of his stomach and land onto the bed next to him. He looked down to find a stapler situated by his side. Wes gave him a smug smile before turning his attention, yet again, to his essay.

Blaine threw his head back down onto the mattress. "Why I am friends with you, I will never know."

"You love me." Wes commented with a shrug.

"Pfft, I beg to differ, Mr. Montgomery." At that, David waltzed into the room, a small smile on his lips as he hummed an unfamiliar tune.

"Good evening, boys. Blaine! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Blaine simply scoffed at David's happy-go-lucky attitude and folded his arms over his chest, a pout settling itself onto his face. "Okay, I take back the pleasure bit. What's up, Blainers?"

"I swear the next person that calls me that is going to gain themselves a new butthole!" He could hear Wes snickering and instantly knew David would be in the same state. Without looking at them, he indignantly asked, "What?"

"Butthole? Really, Blaine? If you're going to threaten someone, at least do it properly." David managed to get out before finally doubling over in laughter a few seconds later.

In response, Blaine grabbed two of the pillows on the bed above his head and threw one at David, hitting him right on the chest, and one at Wes, somehow getting him square in the face. With a satisfied smirk, Blaine stood up and began making his way to the door with the intention of going back to his own dorm room.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I think I'm done being verbally insulted and laughed at. I've had enough of that this week."

Just as he turned and grabbed the door handle, Wes suddenly intervened, albeit a little breathlessly from laughing. "Wait! Maybe you could ask David here. He'd probably be more helpful than I was."

"Ask me what?" David managed to choke out after he calmed down.

"I came in here to ask Wes if he knew anything about Kurt, but he ended up just feeding me some bullshit life lesson his Mom taught him whilst he was growing up."

"Hey, it is not 'bullshit' thank you very much. It is quite a valuable lesson and unfortunately it applies to this certain subject. Don't get me wrong, I do know some things about Kurt, both facts and rumors, but I know myself well enough to know that if I start talking, I can't guarantee that all of it is going to be nice. The last thing I want is to warp someone's view of him."

Blaine sighed and walked back into the room. After removing his blazer and placing it neatly on the sofa Wes and David had in the middle of their dorm, he made himself comfortable once again on the end of Wes' bed. He took off his shoes and tucked his feet underneath himself before addressing David. "So, D, do you think you can help me?"

By this point, David had already stripped himself of his uniform and was now sitting on his bed in a pair of Dalton sweats, a plain white t-shirt and the Homer Simpson slippers Nick had bought him for his birthday last month.

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Anything." Blaine said, exasperated. "Even if it isn't a lot, I just want to know _something_." He looked down at his hands, afraid of the judgment his friends might have towards him for wanting to get to know someone who was obviously hated by the majority of the school's population.

Even when he knew they supported him, he still had his doubts about what they truly thought sometimes. "David, you're my last hope here, man. Everyone else had either laughed in my face, thought I was crazy or ran off crying at the mere mention of Kurt."

"Blaine, can _I_ ask _you_ something?" He looked up slowly to meet Wes' deep brown gaze, his eyes heavily laced with curiosity and concern.

Blaine nodded, not wanting to speak in case his voice gave away his aggravation to the fact that no one seemed to want to help him. "Why do you want to know so badly? I'm guessing Kurt has treated you the way he has done with everyone else; ignored you, brushed off your attempts at conversation, snapped at you for something trivial?" He nodded again, his mind wondering back to the music room… What was the Asian boy getting at?

He watched as Wes got up and sat next to him, his arm moving to wrap around the Blaine's shoulder. "If he treats you like that, why are trying so hard to get to know him?"

"I don't know. Someone like that - who pushes people away - couldn't have had an easy life. What if, despite his behavior and attitude, he wants someone to talk to? What if he needs a friend or a shoulder to lean and cry on? Everyone else has given up, too lazy or conceited to try and push past that wall Kurt has obviously built around himself, and I just refuse to be one of those people."

Wes' grip on Blaine's shoulder tightened slightly. "I completely understand where you're coming from, B. And I have to admit, I admire your perseverance."

"But?"

"But I'm just worried about the consequences of what you're doing."

"Like what?"

"Suppose he doesn't want your help? You'd have gone through all of this trouble for nothing. Also, what if you end up hurt by the end of it? I know you, Blaine. You tend to get _way _too involved emotionally and I'm just afraid that he'll only push you away further. I don't want to see you upset, Blaine… Not over someone like Kurt." He slowly let what Wes' said sink in, letting himself really think of the repercussions of what he had set out to do.

Blaine looked over at David, who had given him a small smile.

"Thank you for your concern guys, I truly appreciate it, I do. But even if I wind up disappointed, at least I'll have tried. I can't just sit back and watch as he shuts himself off from the rest of the world. I tried that once, and it only made things worse. I can't let him do that to himself, not when I'm here and willing to lend him a hand."

Wes sighed in defeat, knowing when his friend put his mind to something, there was no turning back. "Are you sure you want to do this, Blaine?"

"Yes. I'll be fine as long as you guys are here at the end of it, ready to say 'I told you so' whilst I cry onto your shoulders when or _if _something goes wrong." David and Wes gave a light chuckle.

"Well, in that case; David, care to start sharing your infinite knowledge of one, Kurt Hummel?"

David snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "Why must you make me seem like such a gossip? I do not appreciate it, Wesley."

"I was not trying to make you seem like a gossip, Davie, you know that. I was merely commenting on how much knowledge you have of people and how well you easily retain information about them. Actually, I'd say I was complimenting you."

"Oh please, that is a straight up lie and you know it."

"Nu-uh!"

"Nice comeback, Wesley."

"Um, guys? I hate to interrupt, but can you save your lovers' quarrel for later? It's already 8 o'clock and curfew is in an hour." Both boys huffed at the slight tease, but eventually relaxed and made themselves comfortable.

"Well, first of all, his name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I know he transferred here from a public school called William McKinley High School that is situated in Lima, Ohio. The reason as to _why_ he transferred is still unknown, but that never stops the boys from talking and creating their own stories. So far I've heard he switched schools because he was either a) bullied for being gay, b) got kicked out for physically threatening a teacher with a fire hydrant or c) he moved because his father is actually an undercover agent… Somehow I don't think it's the last one and I wouldn't be surprised if it was Jeff who came up with it."

"Hey!" Wes, David and Blaine startled at the sudden intrusion of said Warbler, not expecting anyone to be roaming the halls considering how close curfew was. "Just because I'm blond and slightly ditzy, does not mean I automatically come up with awesome schemes that everyone else deems 'ridiculous', 'crazy' or 'downright stupid'."

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine squawked, still trying to calm his heart rate down.

"I was on my way back from the kitchen downstairs, getting ready to continue my intense game of Black Ops with Nicky – which I am winning, but he won't admit it – and that's when I heard David talking about undercover agents and then my name was mentioned. I felt the need to defend myself so I came in and did just that."

Jeff walked into the middle of the room and sat himself down on the sofa that Blaine had thrown his blazer on.

"So, my fellow Warbler spasmos, what are we talking about?" Jeff asked whilst sprawling himself over the couch.

"Well, I was just telling Blaine about Kurt." Jeff immediately spun his head to give Blaine an incredulous look.

"You're still asking people about him? Why?"

"I plan on being his friend?" Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It continued to baffle him that everyone thought he had an ulterior motive to his questions.

"And what if he doesn't want to be your friend?"

"I'm willing to take that chance." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, gradually getting annoyed with hearing the same things over and over again.

Jeff sat up straighter and tried to keep his best poker face on, but his eyes had a hint of fright. "B, I'm saying this because I am your friend and because you have no common sense - you can't get involved. Not with that… that…"

"You know what, Jeffrey? Someone once told me, 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all'." Blaine heard Wes scoff next to him.

"Oh, _now_ it's not bullshit… Unbelievable." Wes continued to mutter under his breath as the curly haired boy just stared at Jeff, daring him to continue telling Blaine what a mistake he was making. The radiant blond was now visibly getting agitated, and stood up from his place on the sofa and knelt in front of Blaine, grabbing his hands in the process.

"Blaine, please! He isn't worth the effort, trust me-"

"And what makes you so sure of that, huh?" Blaine ripped his hands out of Jeff's, getting beyond pissed. "How do you know he isn't worth it? He could be worth all of this and so much more if people would just stop warning and scolding me for trying, and actually start helping me instead!" Blaine almost screamed, the last thread of his patience snapping in two.

"Uh, Jeff, why don't you go back to your own room?" Wes said quietly. Jeff stared at Blaine for a couple of more seconds from his place on the floor, hoping he could convey his message of warning through his eyes which were now beginning to tear up slightly.

Unwillingly, he got up and made his way to the door. "I sure hope things go your way, Blaine. Try and prove me wrong."

"I will."

Jeff turned and walked out, softly closing the door behind him. Blaine recovered his composure like he always did once he'd calmed down, and weakly said, "Right, so where were we?"

"Before I start again, I just wanna say – Blaine, although I fully support everything you're doing for Kurt, don't push your friends away in the process. They're just worried about you. After all, we're the ones who'll be there for you if Kurt doesn't open up like you want him to. Just bear that in mind, alright?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at him. It's just a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Hell, I thought _this_ was meant to be the easy part!" Blaine buried his head in his hands; the overwhelming task he'd been putting himself through was finally getting to him.

"It'll be okay, man. We'll survive this, together. Anytime you need us in your master plan, just give us a call." Wes wrapped his arm back around Blaine's shoulders, giving a slight squeeze for reassurance.

"Right!" David clapped his hands together. "Where was I? Ah yes… Kurt is into a variety of things, ranging from fashion which has guided him to own nearly every vogue magazine imaginable, to helping his Dad out in the garage they own. Tyres & Lube I think it's called, I could be wrong though. According to rumors, he is a phenomenal singer; someone told me he's a countertenor… What?"

Blaine followed David's line of sight and found that he ended up staring at a gaping Wes.

"He's a countertenor? A _counterten_- David! We haven't had one of those in over 3 decades!" Wes suddenly swiveled his head to glare at Blaine. "Your plan best work because if that boy doesn't end up in the Warblers A.S.A.P, then I shall thoroughly beat you with my gavel and have your head. Understood?"

Blaine nodded vigorously, knowing Wes meant any threat that involved his beloved gavel.

"Are you done freaking out and having a conniption? Good. Yet again, I have lost where I was… Okay, his vocal range is amazing. I looked up some performances him and his glee club have done and one of them was '_We Got the Funk_'. Let's just say - I was pleasantly surprised."

Blaine smirked slightly when saw Wes pulling out his iPhone and loading up YouTube from the corner of his eye. "He has a step-brother; his dad remarried a couple of months ago and they just moved into a house that's halfway between here and Lima."

"What happened to his real mom?"

"No one knows… Actually, you're the first person to ask that question. Hmm, I am so on that tomorrow."

"Okay, so he likes vogue, can sing - which I've heard him, and he is unbelievable guys – and knows cars… I can talk about those things. And we both have brothers, so that'll give us something else to sort of talk – or complain – about, and not to mention we both survive off of coffee. I'm really starting to think I can do this, guys!" Blaine bounced up and down on the bed, clapping his hands with an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

Wes chuckled beside him. "I don't doubt that. So, now that you finally know something, care to tell us how you're going to start a conversation with him?"

Blaine sat there silently, a million thoughts running through his mind. "I hadn't quite thought that far ahead. Shit!" He got up from his seat and slowly paced the room, his hands pulling at the gelled hair on his head. "I don't even know his time table so I can't do anything big within his lessons to get his attention, and I only have English and Biology with him where he ignores me like I've got the plague and-"

"Blaine?" David walked in front of him to stop him in his tracks. He gently placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, giving him a little shake. "You will be fine. We'll just come up with a plan, carry it through and see where we go from there depending on how it turns out. Okay? But before we come up with anything, I'm gonna need you to relax for me."

Blaine took a couple of deep breaths, letting his mind and body relax (which surprisingly worked). David then led him to the sofas and took a seat to Blaine's left while Wes occupied the space to his right, both making sure they squished the boy tight between them.

Wes clapped and rubbed his hands together mischievously, an evil glint in his eye. "Right, _Operation: Kurt_…"


	6. Operation Kurt

_**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes, this one was kind of rushed. Hopefully on the next chapter, there will be a hell of a lot more Klaine (Preferably fluffy) and then after that, some deep Klaine.**_

_**I apologize if this is kind of boring.**_

**OoooOoooO**

Blaine had woken up that morning feeling happy and optimistic. He had set his alarm earlier so he could take extra care getting dressed and doing his hair. He knew he would be seeing Kurt and trying his hand at talking to him today, so he wanted to look his best and impress Kurt in any way he could.

Wes, David and Blaine had all come up with the idea that Blaine was to go to the cafeteria, receive his own coffee as well as getting Kurt a Grande non-fat mocha (Knowledge courtesy of Jeff Sterling), knock on his door and pray that Kurt was kind to him because he had caffeine…. Unfortunately, that was as far as the plan went. What was said and done after that was completely up to Blaine.

Once he had done as told, he walked as fast as he could to Kurt's room and done his best not to spill the drinks. He was still feeling as good as he did when he woke up, and whistled gleefully until he stood right outside Kurt's door. That's when his nerves decided to kick in.

He took a deep breath, trying to summon the courage to lift his hand and actually knock on the door he had now been standing in front of for the past 10 minutes.

After internally fighting about whether or not this would a good idea (for the umpteenth time that week), he finally lifted his hand and gave a few timid taps to the door of Kurt's dorm room. _Please, sweet caffeine, make him be nice to me…_

At first, there was no answer and Blaine thought he hadn't been heard. He was just about to knock again when the door suddenly swung open, revealing a flustered and disheveled Kurt Hummel.

Blaine couldn't help but stare – yet again – at the sight before him (It seemed only Kurt could reduce Blaine to babbling mess of incoherent sentences and lustful glances). He took note of Kurt's hair, which was currently sticking up in all directions, his rolled up sleeves that gave Blaine a view of the paler boy's toned forearms, and his tight uniform that hugged him in all the right places and were testing Blaine's usually dapper thoughts.

He quickly shook his head violently, not wanting to be caught staring at the boy who he was trying to be _friends _with. He looked to Kurt's face, where a perfectly sculpted eyebrow had been raised in an expecting manner.

Blaine put on his best, most dapper grin (like he normally did when he was nervous) before merrily saying, "Hi, Kurt!" But, as luck would have it, that was as far as he got before the door was slammed shut – the grin he wore being wiped off his face instantly.

He heard another door shut to his left, but nothing registered as his mind tried to take in what had just happened.

_Well that was a bust… Maybe I should knock again? But that might get me on his bad side (If I'm not already on it) and then that'll ruin everything… Nevertheless, one more time wouldn't hurt, would it? No, I'll just walk away, attend class and-_

Blaine's inner turmoil was cut short as the door in front of him opened again and a body collided straight into his. Once he regained his composure and was able to move back and out of the way, he saw a fully dressed and prepared Kurt – a far cry from the boy who stood before him just a minute ago.

He watched as Kurt hoisted his satchel back onto his shoulder and went on to glare in disgust at Blaine. "What is your problem? Why the hell are you still here?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Kurt had already let out a huff, turned on his heal and begun to briskly walk away.

If Blaine didn't know any better, he'd have sworn that if there wasn't a 'Walk, don't run or ye shall be shun' rule (Rhyme courtesy of the mentally incompetent boys who boarded in Statham), Kurt would have _ran_ for his life if it meant he got away.

But Blaine wasn't going to let him go that easily this time.

"Kurt, wait!" He followed after his target, still holding onto the coffee cups for dear life while he narrowly avoided and skimmed past multiple Dalton students. He received a range of cat calls and cheers of encouragement (Or laughter at the situation Blaine had gotten himself into) but didn't let those deter him as he stayed persistent and kept shouting out Kurt's name.

Kurt had just gotten to the bottom step of the main staircase in Statham, when he swiveled and faced Blaine, making the shorter one of the two grind to a halt. Blaine somehow managed _not_ to drop boiling hot coffee on either of them (something he knew he was going to take pride in, knowing how clumsy he was) and felt a smile making its way onto his face.

That was until Blaine came face to face with a thoroughly pissed off Kurt. "Why can't you just leave me alone like everyone else?"

Blaine mirrored Kurt's bitch glare and raised his eyebrow, "Because I'm stubborn, just like you seem to be." Kurt huffed, folding his arms tightly as he waited with a bored expression on his face.

"Well, what do you want?"

Blaine let his happy mood seep back in and he smiled warmly at the pale, beautiful being standing before him, silently grateful that he was talking to him. Even if it was against Kurt's will. "I brought you coffee. Grande non-fat mocha?" He enquired, handing over the piping hot liquid.

Kurt took it gingerly, eying Blaine and the cup skeptically. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Word of the mouth." He said with a shrug and sip of his own medium drip. He watched as Kurt continued to size him up, and was surprised to see his shoulders droop a little as he exhaled quietly. "Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, his eyes squinting in suspicion. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem to have a lot on your plate, that's all. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No." Kurt said a little too quickly, and Blaine flinched at the familiar harsh tone of the countertenor's voice. "I mean no thank you." Blaine tried his best to hide his shock at the sudden politeness coming from Kurt, but failed miserably. "What? I can be nice too… Not that anyone around here cares."

"I care." Blaine mentally face-palmed himself for saying something so creepy to a person he barely knew.

"You what?"

"Nothing. Anyway, about last week-" _Backpedal, backpedal now Blaine! Don't bring it up! _"I really never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you sounded." _Here comes the titanic. _"That song is one of my all time favorites. Not to point out the fact that I absolutely love Disney and Pixar films as well." Blaine took a chance and looked straight at Kurt, preparing himself to see judgment and cold eyes like he received for his babbling last time.

Instead, he saw Kurt trying to fight a smile. And the cerulean orbs Blaine often found himself getting lost in had a hint of amusement in them. Blaine sighed heavily with relief, grateful his confession hadn't completely blown up in his face.

"Thank you, I rarely get told my voice is… Beautiful. Mostly people just think it's annoying and girly."

"On the contrary, _I_ think it's one of a kind and I am insanely jealous of your range. I'd have to receive multiple wedgies to reach any high notes even close to yours."

Kurt openly giggled at that, and Blaine couldn't help but think it was one of the prettiest and most wonderful things he had ever heard. Well, second to Kurt's voice as a whole of course. "So who were you singing that song to?"

The smile that Blaine had gotten onto Kurt's face slowly faded and was replaced by shallow breathing and watery blue eyes. "Kurt? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I-I just… I can't talk about it. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Blaine wanted nothing more than to pull Kurt into a bone-crushing hug until the taller boy felt better, but thought better and just gave a small smile and a short nod. "Okay."

Kurt turned away, and Blaine heard him sniffle as he walked away. He ran a hand over his face, dumped his cold coffee into the bin at the bottom of the stairs and began making his way to first period, Kurt on his mind the entire time.

_What did I say?_

**OoooOoooO**

Blaine flopped down onto his bed after stripping himself of his uniform. He quickly grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed Wes' number, mentally willing for the tears - ones he had been holding in all day - not to fall.

After the third ring, someone answered. _"Hello?_"

"Wes, we have a problem."

"_Oh, good evening to you too, Blaine. I'm fine, how are you?"_

"I'm great. Fan-fucking-tastic, if I'm being _really_ honest. Thanks for asking, Wesley." Blaine sneered as each of his words dripped heavy with sarcasm.

"_Wow, someone's on their period. Let me guess: You knocked on his door, silently checked him out (Which was __**not **__part of the plan, might I add) and before you could even introduce yourself, he slammed the door shut with so much force, that the portrait hanging on the wall next to his room vibrated on impact? Oh, and then he did a Jeff special and pretty much just ran from you."_

Blaine laid there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock as Wes gave a pretty detailed account (for someone who wasn't there) of what had happened that morning.

"What the – But I – You weren't… How do you _know_? Your room is all the way down the other end of the corridor, you couldn't possibly-"

"_You forget, dear Blainers that your little friend only lives two doors down from Jeffrey. So, without your consent, David and I asked him to text us and keep us updated on the conversation… Or lack thereof."_

"Son of a bi-"

"_Now, now, now; no need for your potty mouth. Look, don't get too disheartened-"_

"Who said I'm 'disheartened'? But judging by your description, I'm guessing Jeff forgot to mention that I did manage to have a conversation with Kurt this morning?"

"_Wait, what? You're lying. Why would you lie like that, Blaine? That's not very nice."_

"Wes, I'm not lying. When he started moving down the hall, I chased after him and we talked at the bottom of the stairs. He even giggled, Wes. He _giggled_! He has the most amazing laugh, man and I can't get it out of my head. I can't get _him_ out of my head, he's-"

"_Blainers?"_

"Yes, Wesley?"

"_No offence, but if you keep talking, I might just end up puking rainbows and puppies. And that won't be a pretty sight for David, or for anyone."_

"Really, Wes? Rainbows and puppies? You know what, never mind. Anyway, everything was going great…"

"_Until?"_

"Until I started talking about the song he sang last week. I may or may not have asked him who he was singing it to."

"_Well what song did he sing?"_

"'When She Loved Me'."

"_Great, another Disney freak. Well, therein lays your problem. Not to worry though, amigo - there is always 'Plan B'."_

"Uh, Wes? There is no 'Plan B'… Mostly because we naively thought 'Plan A' would magically work for some unknown reason, despite the fact we all know Kurt's history for talking to people. Or glaring at them, in his case." Blaine sighed in defeat, frustration building its way up inside of him for the second time that week.

"_Blaine, don't stress it. You will get a chance to talk to him and befriend him, I promise. Even if it takes all year."_

Blaine groaned at the prospect of waiting an entire year just to talk to Kurt again. "Wes! I can't wait that long, I have to speak to him now!" Blaine whined.

"_B, you're starting to sound like David with the whining. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're developing a little crush on our friend, Kurtie."_

Blaine could practically hear the fat smirk Wes was sporting at that moment. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, willing for his patience to last him until the end of this conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"_Admit it, Hobbit. As soon as you saw him sitting in your chair for English and you set your sights on those magnificent blue eyes, you were hooked."_

Blaine shot up off his bed instantly, his back cracking in several places from the sudden movement. "Oh. My. God! What the hell, Wesley?" He heard his Asian friend chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_You share that class with Trent, and you know what a gossip he is. He texted all the Warblers (Sans you) and gave a minute by minute account of what was going on. That reminds me – tough luck on him ignoring you then as well."_

"You guys suck, you know that? Do you always do this kind of thing to me?"

"_No, we've never had a reason to… On second thoughts, we might have done it when you had a crush on that freshman guy, Jake was it?"_

"I thought we agreed never to speak of him?"

"_I can't help that you fall too fast for people and then don't think your wooing plans through. I mean remember that Jeremiah dude from 'Gap'? Oh god, that was priceless."_

"Yet again, I question the reason as to why we are friends. And it's not like I'm the only one in the Warblers whose made a fool out of themselves. I remember a specific Asian Warbler asking out his ex-girlfriend's sister a week after he had broken up with her…"

"_Shut up."_

"Not so smug now, are we? Besides, I am so desperate at this point; that I'm not gonna hurt you like I really want to. Instead, you're gonna tell me what 'Plan B' is and then I'm gonna make you lot wish you were never born."

"_Ooh, scary Blaine, I'm so scared._"

"I hate you."

"_Love you too, sweetheart. Right, well 'Plan B' was made after you left last night and let me just say - it has Blaine written all over it."_

"What the hell does that mean?"

"_It means, how do you normally convey your feelings?"_

"Through song."

"_Exactly! So why not serenade Kurt? Pick a song that expresses what you want him to know that you normally can't tell him through speech, and then get him alone and sing to him."_

A huge grin broke out onto Blaine's face, so big it looked like his face was going to split into two. "Wes, you and David are geniuses! And I already have the perfect song, but I'm gonna need the help of the Warblers."

"_Anything you need, B."_

"So, I was thinking…"


	7. Broken Open

_**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, I'll try and keep up from here on out. Oh, and thank you to one of my reviewers who gave me a few ideas for this chapter (Writing Kurt's nightmares are a pain the arse, they can never be short and sweet – Like Blaine).**_

_**One of you also wanted to meet Kurt's roommate, I'll bring that through in a later chapter. Right now, it doesn't really fit. This has got to be the longest effing chapter yet, which is why I ended it where I did. Next chapter's kind of a continuation. Sorry for mistakes, I'm a natural born idiot (that and my laptop keys are being annoying) :D**_

**OoooOoooO**

Once the boys had agreed on the song choice, Blaine immediately went to work informing all the Warblers of having an emergency performance – sans the part where they would be doing it for Kurt. He had contacted them all Thursday evening via text after he had hung up with Wes, and asked them all to be in the Senior Commons ready to practice the following day after school.

Blaine had begun making his way towards the opposite building from last period, his mind filled with a million different thoughts, none of which were dying down and some just seemed to be more prominent than any of the others. His day had started off good, he was still feeling pretty optimistic about his progress with Kurt and the conversation they'd had yesterday morning, both making his heart leap at the mere remembrance. He was also overjoyed at how Kurt didn't find him at all creepy when the filter between his brain and mouth didn't work, and that he didn't seem to find Blaine too infuriating.

The one thing Blaine had never imagined though, was just how much it would mean to him that even Kurt stood there and gave him the time of day. He knew he wanted to help Kurt, and that had been his main goal straight from the beginning when Blaine first met him, however he always had this irksome feeling in the back of his head that told him his efforts would be futile. But despite that, the warming feeling he'd gotten once he'd sat back and thought about it, of him being the first person Kurt had even bothered talking to and even liked him enough to correct himself when he got snippy out of habit, made Blaine feel like nothing else mattered in the world.

While Blaine inched closer towards the main building where the senior commons room was (a place The Warblers had pretty much stolen and claimed as their own), that nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach couldn't help but make itself be known. What if he didn't like the song? The last thing Blaine wanted to do was to make Kurt feel uncomfortable and have him become more recluse than he is now and refuse to talk to Blaine again.

Just the mere idea of singing to him made Blaine more nervous than he had ever been in his life; he had performed in front of the entire student body at Dalton, stood in front of competition audiences and sung his heart out and even made an ass out of himself at the North-Hill Mall's _Gap_. But this latest idea, singing something to Kurt when he barely knew him, just appeared to be a thousand times more terrifying. Within the space of 24 hours, Blaine had already though of cancelling the performance more than five times and had been close to doing it at one point.

But regardless of how scared shitless he was, he talked himself into growing some balls and made a silent deal in his mind to take whatever consequence that came with serenading Kurt. The worst he could do, in Blaine's eyes, would be to insult and humiliate him in front of the Warblers using his adorable wit, and even that wouldn't have a huge affect since Blaine made a fool out of himself at least twice a week on his own.

Blaine now stood in front of the oak double doors that lead into the Senior Commons, and could hear muttering and cackling radiating from the room. He took a deep breath, pushed all thoughts he'd been having to the back of his mind and slipped inside, not wanting to be noticed immediately (he was still trying to figure out a way to preach the idea of singing to Kurt to the Warblers without them grilling his ass).

He quietly walked behind the council's desk and crouched down between Wes and David's seats. "I don't think I can go through with this, guys." Apprehension was thick in his voice and his triangular eyebrows were knitted together.

"Why not? These guys have been with you through everything, Blaine." David whispered, confused.

"Yes, but every person they have helped me serenade, they've either liked or not known. But Kurt? Oh lord, the hatred that pours off of them if they even so much as look at him…" Blaine involuntarily shuddered, nausea beginning to rear its ugly head.

"Relax, everything will be fine. If not, just know that David and I have your back." Blaine looked up at Wes, and saw nothing but pure honesty dominating his deep brown eyes.

"Okay," Blaine breathed. "Let's do this." He got up from his place on the floor and quickly cleared his throat, preparing himself for the worst. Wes stood shortly after him and banged his gavel to get the attention of everyone in the room, but not before turning to give Blaine one last encouraging smile.

"Listen up Warblers, Blaine has something to ask of you."

"Thank you, Wes." Blaine walked from behind the desk, wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks and cleared his throat again. "I have asked you all here today because I need your help." He chanced a glance at the boys in the room, and saw nothing but curiosity written upon their faces, which did calm his nerves a little. _Guess it's time to blow this shit up. _"I need your help, to serenade someone."

They all began talking and muttering under hushed breathes, before Trent finally asked, "And who is this mysterious person?"

"This individual… is Kurt Hummel." The once quiet chatter had now become full blown shouting. Most of it aimed at Blaine.

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"And I thought I was stupid!"

"Kurt? As in made Jeff cry, Kurt?"

"Order! Order!" Wes slammed his gavel down multiple times and with so much force that the neck threatened to snap, but it was no use. Everyone was still shouting profanities and expressing their outrage.

"Enough!" David's voice echoed through the room, capturing the attention of every single Warbler in it. "Now you will all listen to what Blaine has to say and you will do it quietly. The council knows why he is doing this and we are behind him, 100%. If you have a problem with this, then by all means you are free to leave."

The Warblers sat back and stayed silent, but their faces unfortunately told Blaine their real thoughts and hesitation. "Umm…" Blaine's voice broke a little and came out shaky, facing this many pissed off Warbler's was no easy feat. "A-as most of y-you know, I've been trying to t-talk to Kurt all week… Some of you may have seen me running after him like an idiot yesterday morning." Blaine's shoulders relaxed when he heard a few muffled laughs. "And I did get the chance to talk to him, but I'm not very good with words. So, it was brought to my attention that I'm at my best when I'm singing and that's when the idea of serenading Kurt was pitched to me. Now, I'd love nothing more than to have you guys be there to back me up and support me, but I understand if your prejudice against him blinds you too much to help out a friend."

Blaine lightly nodded his head to signify he'd finished and went to sit on a stool in the corner when Wes spoke up, "All in favor in helping Warbler Blaine sing to Kurt?"

Blaine watched as they all passed side glances and felt absolutely gutted that no one was willing to put up their hand, but was surprised to say the least when Jeff raised his first. "Jeff?" His voice wavered in revelation and gratitude.

His friend looked up at him from his place on the sofa in the middle of the senior commons, and gave him a small smile. "I'd do anything for you, Blaine. You're one of my closest friends." Jeff said shyly.

"Thank you."

"But Jeff, Kurt made you cry." Trent called out from his place at the back.

"He didn't _make_ me cry, he just snapped at me. Everyone has their off day, that's no reason to hate them."

"That reminds me." Blaine hopped off his stool and walked back to the front of the room, hands calmly linked in front of him. "You lot need to lay off Kurt, what the hell has he done to you? The only excuse I ever hear you use against him is that he made Jeff shed a few measly tears. If that's the case, then I'd understand why Jeffster would hate him. The rest of you, on the other hand… I'm at a loss."

Every single Warbler went silent, and when Blaine looked over at Jeff and Nick, he saw smirks identical to his own spread across their faces.

"Well, if Jeff's up for it, then so am I." Nick declared from one of the desk by the window, all the while giving a love-sick puppy look in Jeff's direction. "I mean I've spoken to Kurt and he's alright. He's kinda funny too."

"When were you planning on singing to Kurt?" Bailey spoke up.

"I was hoping to do it sometime next week, which means we'd have to practice throughout the weekend. Is that alright with everyone?"

"Yes." Everyone in the room chimed, granted some of them still looked like they weren't convinced and would rather eat dog shit than sing to Kurt, but they would back Blaine up if it meant this much to him.

"I will perform with you on one condition." Trent slowly made his way to the center of the room, hands clasped behind his back and a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"And what would that be?"

"You _have_ to promise us this won't turn out like the 'Warblers Gap Attack' did." The others muffled their laughs and some just sat grinning like idiots, Blaine being one of them.

"I can't promise anything of the sort." He turned around and grabbed Wes' gavel, making sure to throw a cheeky wink in the head councilman's direction and banged it against the wooden table. "It's settled then, the Warblers will rehearse, starting now, until Monday night and then we shall sing to Kurt Tuesday after school? Is that alright with everyone? Oh and guys, try and be nice to Kurt when you see him, it won't kill you."

After a bit of debate on Blaine's song choice and whether or not they actually should behave mannerly, they all caved in to his idea in the end once they came full circle. They took their usual formation and gently began their harmonies. _Maybe there's hope after all…_

**OoooOoooO**

Tuesday's free period found Kurt sitting at his desk inside the Statham dorms, surrounded with multiple open textbooks and half-written essays. He had so much homework that he hadn't even got the chance to go home for the past two weekends, meaning he hadn't seen his dad, Carole or Finn since he moved to this school.

Also, he and Blaine had yet to start working on their English project which was meant to begin yesterday. He had seen no sign of Blaine (or any of the other Warblers, come to think of it) since last week Thursday and this was enough to create a whole other level of stress for Kurt on its own. All that and he had yet to meet his roommate who was still M.I.A and apparently wasn't to return until after Christmas break which was in 3 weeks time.

Eventually, Kurt got so frustrated and tired of pulling his hair out, that he threw his pen across the room and ungracefully moved to his bed, his mind wondering from different subjects. Vogue, Patti LuPone, his dad, Finn, Blaine…

The thought of Blaine and his warm welcoming smile relaxed Kurt greatly, making him snuggle down against his pillows until he was snug and comfortable. His eyes began to drift shut and he slowly fell asleep.

A big mistake on Kurt's part.

His mind began to conjure up images Kurt thought he had escaped since being at Dalton. He'd been so stressed out lately and often fell asleep on his textbooks whilst doing homework, that he rarely dreamt anymore or had nightmares.

Occasionally, his unconscious imagination would paint him pictures of the things he desired, and recently the same image had kept popping up in his dreams. The image of Blaine. And as much as Kurt hated to admit it, the boy had gotten in deep without him even knowing it and God forbid if he were to find out just how much time Kurt spent thinking about him.

And fortunately for Kurt, this would be one of those nights he would see Blaine in his dreams. But not the usual way he did – happy, smiling, a complete look of adoration on his cute face… He would be seeing him with someone different, someone who was an absolute contrast to Blaine's kind, musical and passionate being.

This someone was a person Kurt knew all too well.

_By now, Kurt was panting and desperately gasping for air as he sprinted further into the forest that surrounded his old neighborhood._

_He didn't know how long he had been running, and he didn't know who or what he was running from, but gradually he stopped and began to take in deep breaths; the need for air far greater than his need to escape._

_As his heart rate slowed and he got his hearing back, he could softly heed the sound of distant music playing somewhere in the woods ahead of him. The melody sounded familiar, and it was that mixed with Kurt's curiosity that led his feet to start walking in the direction of the music._

_The closer he got, the more Kurt began to see a faint glow radiating from the area the song was coming from. He swiftly looked around to see if there was anyone else amongst the trees with him, but just saw complete darkness surrounding the little field he knew he would be approaching soon. _

_So, he continued to walk, trying his best to avoid branches or leaves that would give away his presence. He made his way until he was standing just on the outskirts of a little spot in the woods that held nothing but open skies and lush green grass. It wasn't a big area, but Kurt often found himself walking out to this particular part of the forest whenever he had been feeling down or just outright pissed when he was at McKinley. More so after what happened with his ex-boyfriend, Sebastian._

_He took one last look around before stepping forward slightly. Kurt could now see that everything had been lit by fairy lights; some had been placed on tree branches that enclosed the tiny field and others outlined the space on the floor. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back, leisurely taking in the calming musky scent of the trees, the soothing melody that seemed to be playing from thin air, the sound of the glistening wet grass beneath his feet…_

"_Hello again, stranger."_

_Kurt snapped his eyes open and swept the entire vicinity until his eyes focused on a familiar, lone figure standing off in the distance. A low snarl ripped itself from Kurt's throat as he crossed his arms across his chest, a habit after all those years of protecting himself. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Aww, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"_

"_Ex-boyfriend, Sebastian. Don't forget that." Kurt took a step back, internally debating whether he should escape while he could. Except that for every step back Kurt took, Sebastian moved one step closer._

"_Ah, but I don't remember you ever formally breaking up with me." His signature smirk lay blatant on his face, making Kurt's stomach churn in disgust. Nothing good ever came out of that smirk. "I wouldn't run if I was you though…"_

"_Oh? And why's that? Do you plan on hurting me again like the cruel, twisted bastard that you are?"_

_Sebastian chuckled lightly, "Now where would the fun in that be? Besides, I've found a more… effective way to make you suffer."_

_Before Kurt could ask what was going on, he heard an ear shattering scream come from his left. He covered his ears on instinct, and immediately searched and strained his eyes to find who the sound had come from, but was only met with another shriek, this one louder than the last and much more painful. "What's going on, Sebastian? What kind of sick game are you playing?" Kurt bellowed across the field, tears pooling in his eyes._

"_Kurt?" He turned his attention back to the tiny opening at the echo of someone calling him. Kurt's stomach dropped when he realized who had shouted for him; there was only one person who always pronounced the 'T' in his name, like every syllable in it held its own significance._

"_No." Kurt breathed._

"_Bring him out boys." Kurt watched as two, heavy figures appeared out of the clearing, both cloaked heavily in black (including masks) and both of whom were dragging a body into the center of the field. Kurt began to pant, finding it difficult to breathe, as his worst fears were confirmed and he saw who the tired, shaking form belonged to._

"_Blaine!" The boy on the floor instantly lifted his head up at the reverberation of Kurt's voice, his eyes showing all but joy. The same joy, Kurt realized, is what makes Blaine everything he is and more. _

_He started to scurry towards Blaine, all the while desperately trying hard to ignore his tears of guilt when his sights landed on the scratches and deep lesions that covered Blaine's muscular chest; several of which were now bleeding. He found through his blurry vision that Blaine also had a slight split lip and the beginnings of a black eye._

_But none of that mattered as Kurt closed in on Blaine, his arms preparing to embrace the boy and do whatever he could to protect him from anymore torment that he didn't deserve._

_Blaine tried to get up to meet Kurt half way, but his legs gave out under the weight and he flinched when pain shot through his back in protest to the movement. He attempted to stand a second time, being much more determined than before and succeeded, his arms automatically reaching out for Kurt._

_They were both so close, just another couple of steps and they'd be completely surrounded and engulfed by one another. _

_That was until Blaine was vehemently wrenched backwards._

"_Uh-uh, naughty Blaine. What did I tell you? You must do exactly as I say if you want Kurtie here to stay safe." Sebastian had crouched down and seductively, yet forcefully spoke into Blaine's ear, but kept his eyes on Kurt the entire time._

_Blaine was still trying to catch his breath after being pulled by the chain that Kurt had failed to notice was secured around his neck. He, by some means, managed to squeeze out a hoarse, "Please" before doubling over, dry heaving nothing but tiny drops of blood._

_Sebastian turned his sights to Blaine, "Please what, Blainers?"_

"_Sebastian, stop this! He hasn't done anything to you and you don't even know him! Besides, it's me you want right? It's me you want to torture?" Kurt's legs gave out under him in exasperation, his light panting turning into full on hyperventilation. He couldn't bear the thought of someone, especially Blaine, getting hurt because of him. Not when all had been trying to do was get to know Kurt and make him feel a little welcome._

_What Kurt couldn't understand, was that although he was a bit wary of Blaine and his intentions, he was so willing to talk to him. He wanted nothing more than to see the younger boy's infectious smile and captivating eyes again. So, why was his unconscious mind painting such vile images of Sebastian persecuting and harming Blaine?_

"_That may be true, Kurt, but you won't do anything I want willingly without putting up a goddamn fight!" Sebastian growled, "Whereas, if I use Blainey here, you'll do everything I ask of you because I know you desire nothing more than for me to free him. Correct?" Kurt scowled and spat in Sebastian's direction, animosity flowing liberally through his veins._

_The walking Craig's-list advert only leered, and in the dim light that was provided, Kurt could see him retrieving something from behind his back. "You will never learn, will you?" Without any more warning, he removed the hand on Blaine's chain and used it to grip what Kurt could only envisage was an aluminum baseball bat - the glow radiating from the fairy lights bounced off of the polished weapon, giving way to its material - before lifting his arms and aiming straight for Blaine's back._

_Kurt felt the impact more than anything, and arched his torso as pain started rapidly cascading under his skin. For a few minutes whilst he waited impatiently for the throbbing to subside, all he saw was darkness and all he heard was silence. His body effortlessly fell forwards and he headed face-first into the grass, every inch of him still convulsing from the sudden blow. His throat felt dry and he figured it was due to the scream that had been ripped out of him, but at this point he couldn't tell if it had been from him, or Blaine._

_Kurt was now struggling to take in even the slightest of breaths, his back denying him the access to air. If he was being completely honest with himself, then he knew that by now he would've admitted defeat and walked away, letting Sebastian win. And if it hadn't have been for the tiny, "Kurt?" he heard come from the other side of the clearing, then he would have done just that. But this time, he was going to fight. If not for himself, then he was without a doubt going to do it for Blaine._

"_Please," He tried to speak, but it came out as a mere whisper. "Please, stop. I-I'll… I'll do anything t-that you want." Kurt spoke through labored mouthfuls of air. He lifted his head a little only to see – and feel – Sebastian take another hit to Blaine's unmoving body._

_He didn't know if it was because he was dreaming or something unbeknownst to himself, but for every time Sebastian took a strike to Blaine, Kurt felt his frame wretch in anguish and had one point even taken to the fetal position because he could sense every inch of distress and aching that Blaine underwent._

"_Why must you lie to me, Kurt? It'll only cause the two of you to suffer." To prove his point, Sebastian took the end of the chain that wasn't attached to Blaine's neck, and went to pull his hand back. Kurt found himself forcing his torso up from the ground too late as the chain came down at lightning speed and scraped its way across Blaine's exposed stomach._

_Kurt fell on his back and his whole body bent over in agony, his mouth opening in a silent scream and his breathing erratic as the air around him started to thin._

"Kurt? Please wake up! Kurt!"

_His head began to pound as he tried to focus on the soothing sound of the baritone voice which was calling to him. He craned his neck to look over and saw that Sebastian had disappeared, leaving Blaine lying there, shaking violently._

"_Blaine?" Kurt croaked. He dragged himself across the ground towards the shorter boy, all the while highly aware of his body screaming at him to just roll over and rest. To do anything that didn't involve moving. He pushed through it all though with every ounce of his wavering will, and kept it up until he was able to kneel beside Blaine, gently and slowly placing his hand on the boy's upper arm._

_His body was curled in on itself, back facing Kurt with his arms wrapped around himself. "Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively. He heard his name being said in response, but when he looked down Blaine hadn't moved. He hadn't fluttered or opened his eyes and Kurt could see his jaw as clenched shut as he tried his best not to cry out._

"Wake up!"

_He watched, seeing that Blaine just laid there, his voice washing over Kurt like a wave of comfort, but of confusion also. He was so sure that it was Blaine screaming for him, the sound coming through as somewhat panicked, except the boy on the floor still hadn't budged._

_He stayed put nevertheless, the voice beginning to fade. He gradually got more comfortable and ended up practically spooning Blaine, doing his best to avoid touching the Warbler's bruised back and to give him some warmth as he was only in his boxers. He almost fell asleep too, until he heard the crunch of leaves under heavy footing come from up ahead. He looked up and was met with the barrel of a gun pressed firmly to his forehead._

"_Sweet dreams, baby. I'll be seeing you real soon." Before Kurt could react, Sebastian had already pulled the trigger._

_BANG!_

Kurt's eyes snapped open, and he sat up with his back fully erect. "Kurt?" He jumped at the small voice that came from his desk. When he looked over, he could see Blaine sitting on his chair with his hands up in mock-surrender to show Kurt he meant no harm. The countertenor couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks; to see that Blaine was alright and that it had all been a nightmare, gave him so much relief that all he could do was just sit on his bed, cry and stare at the boy who was now looking at him with fear and concern.

Kurt brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tight around them, dropping his head into his lap as he continued to sob. He felt something warm secure itself around his upper body, and he soon realized that he was in the comforting heat of Blaine's arms. "Hey, shh. It's okay, it was just a nightmare."

He let Blaine whisper calming things into his ear and ultimately he stopped shaking. Once he was able to think clearly, he lifted his head and wiped his face with the sleeve of his school cardigan, vaguely grossed out by the sight of his own snot.

"Are you alright?" Kurt felt Blaine's hot breath blow against his neck, the Warbler's arms still wrapped firm around his torso. He felt his shoulders slump in respite as he listened to the deep, yet soft sound of Blaine's words.

"I am now. What are you doing here?" His speech wavered a little, but at this stage, he was too tired to care.

"Well, when I didn't see you in English after lunch today, I came to look for you once school was done. God, you scared me, Kurt." Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, gripping onto the boy a little tighter just to give him some more reassurance.

Kurt hummed in content. "I like the way you say my name. You pronounce every letter like it's just as important as the last." When he looked down at Blaine, he could see a faint blush glowing on his cheeks, but he was smiling all the same.

"That's because they are important." The corner of Kurt's mouth lifted just a fraction, but it was enough to sooth any doubt that Blaine had left about Kurt not being okay. He sat up suddenly, unwinding his arms from the countertenor as a broad grin crept its way onto his face (part from his mini revelation and part at the whimper of disappointment that came from Kurt as he moved away).

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because I think I have something that'll make you feel better. Come on!" He bounced off the bed and turned around to offer his hand to Kurt, but was met with a sad and disbelieving look etched upon his features. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well, if you come with me, you might get to find out." Kurt smiled a little and eventually gave up, allowing Blaine to pull him out of his room (not without a trip to his bathroom mirror) and down various different hallways that still all looked the same to Kurt.

They stopped abruptly in a corridor that Kurt didn't recognize, and he spun to face a painfully grinning Blaine.

"Doesn't it hurt? Constantly smiling like that?"

Blaine snorted, "Hardly. I'm used to it. So, ready for your surprise?"

"Where are we?" Blaine merely raised and dropped his ridiculous eyebrows twice before throwing a wink in Kurt's direction and moving to open the double doors that led into the Senior Commons.

Blaine walked in then twirled to face an astonished Kurt, who was still standing by the opened doors. When they had entered the room, it was only to reveal the Warblers already standing in line formations. Kurt felt slightly overwhelmed by most of the new faces that were currently staring at him, each one sporting a beaming smile and had nothing but an kind look in their eyes (a stark difference to the stares he'd been getting just last week).

Kurt backpedalled a bit. He had never been surrounded by so many people who didn't care what or who he was and he knew it wasn't just those he knew to be in the Warblers, it was everyone who attended Dalton. Although he may not have been the most approachable or bearable person ever, he was grateful that that was the reason they disliked him, and not over something as trivial as his sexuality.

Granted, the New Directions hadn't been all that bothered by his being gay either, but even then they still managed to make the occasional inappropriate gay joke.

Here though, it was different. Ever since Thursday night of last week, students he knew to be in the Warblers were acting a lot nicer to him, even occasionally trying to make jokes with him as they passed by in hallways. And whenever a comment was made about his sexuality, it was always said out of good natured teasing and they were never made to offend. If they did, a heart-felt apology always followed shortly after.

Kurt's mind wondered to the day he had met Blaine; how he had been so cold towards the shorter boy, when all he had been trying to do was make small talk and possibly even befriend him. Kurt was sure Blaine understood his reasons for acting the way he did, even if Kurt was still a little hazy as to why he had intended to push Blaine away in the first place.

He was abruptly pulled out from his thoughts by someone speaking to him, which he was grateful for as he suddenly became hyperaware of the tears beginning to form in his pale blue eyes. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Without realizing, Kurt gripped Blaine's hands tightly, needing to feel something secure as he tried to control his emotions. Blaine could only smile at him; all too happy to oblige in interlocking their fingers and giving a slight squeeze to Kurt's before speaking.

"Kurt, I've been thinking a lot about our conversation on Thursday and I noticed that when I asked who you'd sung that song to, you walked away. Rather quickly, I might add. Now I don't know why you did that, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. Night and day, whenever you need me." Kurt closed his eyes, trying to breathe evenly through his nose as Blaine continued, a little more desperate to get his point across.

"The truth is, I just… I wanted you to have someone that you could go and talk to. I've seen for myself that you've pushed quite a few people away, and I'm hoping I won't be one of them." Kurt bit his trembling lip, trying so hard not to break down. He had spent 3 weeks and then some being a bitch, he would not crack now. "Today I asked the Warblers to help me out a little bit with a song that, hopefully, conveys everything I will never be able to say to you in words."

With that, Blaine swiveled on his heel and made his way over to where the Warblers were situated. There were no other students in sight – just Kurt, Blaine and the kind, gentle souls that were the Warbler boys.

They begun harmonizing, and Kurt was absolutely positive he knew the song, making his eyes already begin to water again after just being able to control the last lot.

Blaine stepped forward and lifted his bright, golden eyes to meet Kurt's, a small smile playing on his lips as he began to sing.

_**Broken pieces break into me**_

_**So imperfectly what you should be**_

_**I don't want you to go**_

_**Don't wanna see you back out in the cold**_

_**Air you're breathing out fades you to gray**_

_**Don't run away, find me**_

_**I know the battles of chasing the shadows**_

_**Of whom you wanna be**_

_**It doesn't matter, go on and shatter**_

_**I'm all you need**_

Kurt could see the desperate look in Blaine's eyes as he sang the last part, hoping with all his might that the taller boy would understand the message Blaine was trying to send out to him.

Safe to say, it was doing a lot more to Kurt than Blaine would ever come to know.

_**Broken pieces break into me**_

_**So imperfectly what you should be**_

_**Lay here, its safe here; I'll let you be broken open**_

_**Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open**_

Blaine walked towards Kurt, stopping a few feet from where he stood; the uncertainty of what he should do now visible in his eyes. Kurt had shut him out before, what's to say he wouldn't do it again now?

Surprisingly, it was Kurt who made the first the move. Despite the fact he hated himself for letting those damn tears fall and being completely at mercy to his emotions, he reached out his hand and gently began to run the backs of his fingers down Blaine's temple, over his cheeks which were tinted with pink and across his strong jaw line.

Blaine just stared at him; giving him the biggest grin he had whilst also trying to hide his blush at the intimate movements of Kurt's hand.

_**I know the battles of chasing the shadows **_

_**Of whom you wanna be**_

_**It doesn't matter, go on and shatter**_

_**I'm all you need**_

_**Broken pieces break into me**_

_**So imperfectly what you should be**_

_**Lay here, its safe here; I'll let you be broken open**_

_**Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open**_

As the Warblers ended the song together, slowly letting the silence take over, the only thing Kurt could do was look intently at the beautiful, breath-taking and almost unreal boy in front of him.

_Sometimes a man's just gotta know when to ask for help, I guess…_


	8. Intentions

The Warblers slowly started to vacate the Senior Commons, occasionally giving Kurt a pat on the shoulder, either wishing him well or letting him know they have his back. It amazed Kurt that even though Blaine didn't know the reason as to why he had transferred, the boy was adamant on making sure that the countertenor knew he wasn't alone and that if he ever needed someone, not only would he have Blaine, but the Warblers too.

And despite his previous behavior, Kurt knew the Warblers would be there regardless just by looking into each set of eyes that passed him as the boys left. As he gazed at them all, he could see genuine worry and a hesitation to say something engraved upon their faces, along with the sporadic mischievous gleam as well. He knew they cared, and it was becoming slightly overwhelming after years of attending McKinley – a place where no one paid any attention to him (unless it was to throw a slushy at him or slam him into a locker). So for Kurt to come here and have people being truly nice to him, even though they didn't know anything about him, made him want to cry with relief and happiness as well as run and hide.

Kurt also felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders just by hearing Blaine and the Warblers perform that song; he even felt his body standing a little taller, as if it was refilling itself with renewed hope that he'd found he'd lost so many years ago. Kurt especially began to believe the world he had grown to know had been trying to thwart any of his attempts to see any good in it. And it got to the point where he knew he had surrendered and gave in to the fact that everyone was going to hate him, no matter what he did or how hard he tried.

That's all he had learned in the years he'd been living in Lima, Ohio. That being gay preordained that you were to be lonely and reprimanded for simply being who you are.

But in spite of what Kurt had once known, there apparently was some kind of light because by a twisted fate, Kurt had found it and it was within the walls of Dalton. The camaraderie, the trust, the hope – it all created an atmosphere he had given up searching for subsequent to being treated like dirt for so long.

Kurt's reverie was broken as he refocused his eyes when he saw Jeff and Nick approaching him. A small smile lit up his face, one of the few authentic ones he'd given in his time at Dalton… or McKinley, for that matter.

"Hey there, Kurtie-pie! You don't mind if I call you that, right?" Kurt shook his head gently, his smile growing a little wider at the cute nickname. Jeff bounced on the spot with radiating happiness, Nick chuckling at him from his side. "Awesome! By the way, I know you've probably heard this from every Warbler going, but Nick and I just wanted you to know that we're here for you. And if any of the Warbler's give you trouble, just let us know."

"I will." Kurt said as both boys began to walk away. But as they passed, he quickly locked his lithe fingers around Jeff's wrist, turning him around slightly so that they were face to face. "I-I just wanted to say thank you and... that I'm sorry for shouting at you. I've had a lot on my plate and I shouldn't have taken it out on you; after all, you were only being friendly."

Jeff practically beamed, a light laugh escaping his lips. "It's more than alright, Kurt. I know I can be rather annoying once I start talking, so I'm the one who should be apologizing. But either way, I really hope you liked the performance."

Kurt nodded with a small smile, "I did. You guys were absolutely amazing."

"I should hope so; Blaine had us here all weekend to make sure we sounded perfect for you." Nick piped up from his position in the doorway. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine, who strangely happened to mirror the countertenor's actions and meet his gaze. And although Blaine had on the world's biggest grin, Kurt could see the faint pink in the boy's cheeks. Smiling to himself, he returned his sights to Jeff who he could now see was leaving the common room with Nick close on his heel.

The Senior Commons was now rather empty, so Kurt started to make his way slowly towards the large windows that looked out onto the school grounds, leaving Blaine by the doors to talk to David and Wes.

He had to admit, the Warblers were significantly better than the New Directions - especially Blaine. Though Rachel tended to shed a few tears during her many ballads, you could tell it was fake for the sake of the performance. But when Blaine sang – whether it was something Top 40, where you could tell he was legitimately enjoying himself as he jumped around on furniture, or a soft song no one had heard of where his eyes just lit up with vast emotions – he always wore his heart on his sleeve, no matter what.

And Kurt saw it just now when Blaine was singing to him; all the raw feelings and emotions, the burning passion for music that Kurt knew all too well... it got to him. Kurt often used music as an escape from the harsh realities of the world and knew that when he performed, whatever he'd been feeling during that week surrounding the piece, would emanate through his voice and eyes.

And Kurt was so deep in his thoughts about Blaine (like he had been for the past few days), that he hadn't heard him walk over and didn't even know he was there until he felt a light hand on his left shoulder. "Kurt?"

He turned his head and looked at the boy standing next to him. The one thing Kurt had been most grateful for was the day that he had met Blaine. Granted, he did act like a spoilt diva with a cork shoved up his ass, but when he finally let those walls go, he had begun to see just how lucky he was that Blaine hadn't given up on him. That he had been persistent enough to make Kurt like him, regardless of whether or not, at the time, he made Kurt want to punch him and bruise that pretty face of his.

"Yes?" His voice was barely above a whisper, feeling as though if he spoke any louder, it would break the bubble he was in - the one that kept him and his heart safe.

Blaine didn't speak. He merely pulled Kurt into his arms, and wrapped them securely around the taller boy's waist. He knew it was enough to make Kurt feel like he had a friend he could trust, and that was all he wanted for the countertenor really.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other in. Blaine felt the warmth of Kurt's tears on his shoulder, but did nothing to stop him. He kind of guessed that this had been the first time the boy had let himself cry for a while, so he wasn't about to go and say his tears were unnecessary, because sometimes they just were.

Blaine buried his nose in the juncture between Kurt's neck and shoulder, taking his time in breathing in the vanilla scent. It made his heart beat twice as hard, and he was pretty sure Kurt could hear it because it was the only noise filling Blaine's ears. That and the sound of Kurt's shaky, labored breaths.

He slowly untangled his hands from Kurt's waist and began to move them up his torso and around his arms, trying with a little force to detach Kurt from his neck. When that didn't work (and he wasn't complaining), Blaine simply put his hands back on the paler boy's hips and tried reasoning with him using his natural charm. "Kurt? As much as I would love to stand here, hug you and stay wrapped in your bubble all day, I really do think we should move back to your dorm room."

Eventually, he managed to loosen Kurt's hold on him, but not without immediately missing the intimate interaction and wanting nothing more than to put Kurt back in his arms and never let go. He made sure he kept at least one part of his body in contact with Kurt at all times - not for his own sake, but as some sort of comfort for the taller boy. When Blaine went through what he did, he wished someone had been there to hold him, so he was only giving Kurt what no one had extended to him.

He looked up to find Kurt smiling at him, it wasn't forced, nor was it sad like the past ones had been since he came to Dalton. It was real, and it made Blaine's heart melt that much more.

"Come on, we'll go back to your dorm, eat ice-cream and fall asleep watching Disney movies. How does that sound?" Kurt's smile grew in answer - which Blaine could only think was nothing short of breathtaking. He hummed in content and pulled the taller boy through the empty hallways of Dalton Academy.

They walked happily in silence, swinging their connected hands between them. As they stepped in front of Kurt's door, both boys just looked at one another, neither wanting to move or ruin the moment. But Blaine begrudgingly slid his hands from Kurt's, not without giving a slight squeeze first. Kurt let out a whimper of disappointment.

Blaine laughed. "I'll be back in a minute. If what you eat at lunch is any indication, then I know for a fact that you don't own any ice-cream whatsoever. Or anything that taste remotely good, for that matter - which is where _I_ come in handy." Blaine threw a wink in Kurt's direction before moving off towards his own room, internally glowing at the fact his idea to sing to Kurt went as well as it did.

Kurt stood there and watched Blaine's retreating form, virtually glowing on the inside with bliss. He went inside and debated whether to keep his uniform on (minus the essentials, like the tie and blazer) or to change into his pajamas. But the decision was easy to make as he slipped off his disgusting, polyester jacket and carefully slid his navy silk pajama shirt over his pale skin.

Once he had finished changing, Kurt made his way to the bathroom, getting all of his products ready to do his moisturizing routine which he knew he wouldn't be able to do later. Just as he finished wiping the excess cream off of his face, he heard a knock.

Kurt practically ran out of the bathroom and skidded to a stop in front of the door, all the while mentally preparing himself for the idea of being alone with a boy for the first time in weeks (Finn didn't really count anymore), and opened it to reveal a very nervous and _very_ casual Blaine. Kurt stopped breathing for a moment as he looked at the shorter boy from bottom to top, slowly taking in the view of Blaine and how he was clad in nothing but a tight-fitted black star wars t-shirt and a pair of thin, grey 'Dalton' sweat pants.

And despite Kurt being rendered speechless at the sight of the ever so dapper Blaine in his night clothes, it was the Warbler's hair that really caught his attention the most. Out of its imprisonment of gel, Blaine's hair was just an utter explosion of soft, dark brown curls – all of which were calling to Kurt for him to touch.

"Kurt, are you alright?" The countertenor blushed violently and nodded as he dropped his gaze to the floor, not really trusting his voice to be steady. He had never gotten the chance to look at Blaine properly before, and was absolutely mortified that he had chosen that particular moment to do it. And so blatantly! "Are you gonna let me in? Because although it's chilly in this hallway, I don't think that's gonna stop the ice-cream from melting." Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's usual 100 watt grin, which he couldn't help but find infectious as he gave the Warbler a shy smile in return.

"Sorry, my brain isn't really working with me today." He said as he moved aside, opening the door to his room wider so Blaine could get in. "What else did you bring?" Kurt had finally noticed that Blaine wasn't just carrying frozen desserts, but a plethora of other unhealthy bits and bobs as well.

"Well, I figured ice-cream wouldn't be enough for movie watching so I brought other things, such as Red Vines, M&M's, chocolate covered popcorn – don't make that face, they taste awesome – and some more fattening foods whose names escape me at the moment."

"Blaine, it's bad enough I agreed to eat the ice-cream. Don't be expecting me to touch anything else that lurks in that carrier bag."

"But Kurt, you have to spoil yourself sometimes." Blaine pouted a little, trying to give the countertenor his best pleading puppy eyes.

"Nope, that will not work on me. I refuse to eat any of it!"

"Why?" Blaine retorted, still sulking.

"Because it will go straight to my hips, and it's hard enough dressing them as it stands."

"Fine, but don't think I'm just going to let this go. I can be rather stubborn when I need to be."

"As can I." Kurt looked the shorter boy straight in the eyes and smirked, inaudibly challenging him.

They stared each other down in silence before Blaine spoke, "It appears we are at a stalemate, then. So, until we reach an agreement, how about we pick a film?"

"Fine by me." Kurt replied rather smugly, still gazing at Blaine. "What do you wanna watch?" He feigned his usual innocence as an attempt to throw the Warbler off his game. He watched as Blaine quietly asked him what films he had, during which he connected his hands behind his back and began rocking back and forth on his feet, adding to his competing act of purity.

Whilst eying Blaine's façade, he casually walked over to the small DVD cabinet he had brought with him from Lima, and began to glance over his collection of movies. "Judging by your t-shirt, I can guess you're a _Star Wars_ fan. I would offer that as a choice, but we don't have enough time to watch all of them – and I'm sorry, I can't watch one without watching the others, same goes for Harry Potter… So tell me, oh talented one; how do you feel about Disney movies?"

Blaine's eyes quickly darted towards Kurt and widened, "I absolutely love them! _Beauty and the Beast_ is one of my favorites." He gushed, sporting a toothy grin.

Kurt happily mirrored Blaine's excitement, "Disney it is then." He plucked one of the DVD's from the shelf and inserted it into his laptop. "Sorry about the tiny screen. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. My laptop's about the same size, so I'm used to it." Kurt at his computer on the end of the bed and made his way to sit at the top, his back leaning against the headboard with his feet neatly tucked under him.

He looked up and saw Blaine standing awkwardly off to the side of the room, hands fidgeting behind his back where he still held the junk food. "Are you going to just stand there for the entire film, or are you going to join me?"

Blaine's cheeks brightened with multiple shades of red and he chuckled lightly. He walked around the bed and carefully placed himself next to Kurt, whilst still managing to keep himself on the edge. "I don't bite, you know... At least not literally, anyway." Kurt smiled a little and saw Blaine relax. He watched as the Warbler shifted closer and sat in a position akin to his own.

Blaine placed the bag between them and began pulling out the different goodies. "Are you ready?" Blaine just hummed in agreement as he practically mauled open the box of Red Vines. "Someone's hungry." He mentioned with a laugh.

Blaine offered the box of candy to him – which he declined with a look of disgust. "Come on, Kurtie! You're not really going to make me eat all this junk by myself, are you?"

"It's not my fault we have all this food. I was under the impression I'd just be eating ice-cream. So all I have to say is - have fun!"

"A little bit of sugar won't kill you." Blaine pleaded, upping the ante with his puppy eyes.

"Ever heard of the expression, 'A day on the lips, a lifetime on the hips'? Well in my case, it is definitely true."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you have a great figure."

"It makes me feel a little better..." Kurt said warily, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks. He was really considering whether or not it would be so bad if he ate some of the goods that were now spread across his bed, looking at him. "Fine! I'll eat some. But if I gain even the slightest pound on my hips from this, you _will_ be paying for my liposuction."

"It's worth every penny." Blaine said with a satisfied smirk.

Kurt looked at the Warbler from under his lashes. He wasn't entirely familiar with the whole flirting concept – only with Mercedes, and although it was good practice, she didn't really count.

"Hey, I just realized that I never got the chance to ask you if you liked the performance we did earlier." Blaine mentioned casually as several adverts swept across the laptop screen. "I mean I hope you did, because I know I can come on a little strong when I'm trying to get my point across sometimes and-"

"Blaine, relax!" Kurt attempted to cover up his laughter as he lightly patted Blaine's knee. "And for your information, I loved it. No one's ever done something like that for me before." His voice came out soft and tentative. In his mind; there wasn't much he could do that would express the vast amount of gratitude and thanks he felt towards Blaine.

The shorter boy exhaled in great relief. "Thank God, because we worked really hard on it." He breathed, grabbing another Red Vine.

"Yeah, Nick said you guys stayed here all weekend."

"That we did. I wanted to perform that for you as soon as possible, and judging by how I found you in your room – writhing and screaming on your bed – I'm glad we sung it to you when we did."

Kurt smiled, "Hmm. Well, either way...Thank you. I really do appreciate it." He gradually went red in the face and turned it towards the laptop, hoping to hide his red cheeks. He saw the menu for _Beauty and the Beast_ had finally loaded on the screen.

They ate and watched the film in peace, except for the occasions where they'd sing along with the soundtrack – which was soon always followed by uncontrollable spurts of giggles. "Oh Kurt, please sing this with me!"

"Okay, but I get to be the beast in this one."

"Agreed."

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear_

_And so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

As Blaine tried to reach the high notes of Belle, he kept his eyes firmly locked with Kurt's, hoping the countertenor saw just how much this song related to them.

_**He glanced this way**_

_**I thought I saw**_

_**And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw**_

_**No it can't be**_

_**I'll just ignore**_

_**But then he'd never looked at me that way before**_

Kurt fought a grin when he gently touched Blaine's hand and watched as the boy's eyes widened in shock and he's face flushed pink.

_New and a bit alarming_

_**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**_

They continued to stare at each other as Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth sang their parts; Blaine fighting the urge to reach out and feel Kurt's soft, pale skin beneath his calloused fingertips and Kurt battling the need to close the tiny gap between them and connect his plump, pink lips to Blaine's pouting ones.

And it was because of that need, that Kurt was the first to break the eye contact and turn his focus back towards the film, which was drawing to an end. He cleared his throat and grabbed the half-empty tub of chocolate ice-cream, shoveling it into his mouth so he'd have an excuse not to talk. From the corner of his eye he saw Blaine smiling, his eyes still fully fixed on the countertenor. "Want some?" Kurt offered through a full mouth.

Blaine just shook his head lightly with a laugh and it was only then did he stopped looking at Kurt and continued to watch _Beauty and the Beast._

**OoooOoooO**

After about half an hour, when the film finally finished - much to the boy's chagrin – Blaine leaned forwards to take the DVD out of the hard drive. All the while, Kurt remained in his lying position (where he shifted during the movie) and swiftly tried to think of something to say before the awkwardness had time to seep in.

He hoisted himself up so he was sitting with his knees pressed against his chest, arms wrapped tight around them – much like he had done just that morning. "Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Blaine walked back over to the bed from where he'd returned the DVD and rested his back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him. Once he was snug, he peered up at Kurt. "Well?"

"Why... Why did you s-sing that song to me? Kurt asked in barely a whisper, but he knew Blaine heard because the shorter boy had gone from gazing at him with a concerned expression, to smiling at him with complete admiration in his hazel eyes.

"Because over the past couple of weeks, I've noticed that you've been acting rather... Brusquely towards the other students and myself. Now I _know_ it wasn't because that's just who you are-"

"And how do you know that?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. There was just something about you that day I first saw you in English. You didn't – and still don't – seem like the type of person who just pushes people away for no good reason. So, I figured you just needed one individual to make that extra effort to get to know you, a person who one day you could trust and confide in."

"And what exactly made you think I needed someone? I would have done just fine on my own."

"That's the thing, Kurt. I mean, sure you give off the vibe of a person who's been okay on their own for years, but your eyes give away the truth, Kurt. When I saw you that first day, you looked so tired and just generally upset, that I wanted nothing more than to hug the living daylights out of you."

Kurt had to giggle at that one, but it soon died down when Blaine's words really sunk in. "If I'm being truly honest, then it's because I _am_ tired, I _am _generally upset. And, as much as it pains me to admit this... I do need someone."

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt and placed an arm around the countertenor's hunched shoulders, his free hand finding one of Kurt's and intertwining them. "If that's so, then why push people away?"

"I don't know... Because I was used to everyone at McKinley not seeing how much pain I was in, because I didn't want to deal with anyone's pity. And at least that way I could find out which people _really_ cared enough to get to know me." A tear slowly made its way down Kurt's cheek, followed by several more.

Blaine disentangled their fingers and used his to wipe away the tiny droplets of water that cascaded down Kurt's face, all the while making soothing noises. "Kurt, I want you to know that I've made my intentions clear - I'm here for you, no matter what; and if you'll let me… I wanna be that person you need. Please." Blaine gently placed his thumb and index finger on Kurt's chin, tenderly lifting the paler boy's face so he could stare right into those cerulean orbs.

Kurt didn't speak, he didn't make a sound. He just nodded his head and continued to let the tears fall. "Want me to sing you to sleep?" Blaine asked softly, his heart beating incredibly fast at the knowledge that Kurt _wanted _him there; that he needed and was taking Blaine's help.

Kurt, little by little, moved until he was lying on his side and made sure he faced Blaine as his eyes fluttered closed, his breathing calm. The Warbler mirrored his position and made sure to keep a viable distance between every inch of their bodies as he began to sing, his voice maintaining a low and soft pitch. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Blainey's gonna buy you a mockingbird-"

Blaine stopped short when he saw Kurt's body start to vibrate with laughter and found the countertenor's blue eyes staring at him, each sparkling with equal amounts of amusement. "And what is so funny, Mr. Hummel?"

"I-I'm s-sorry." He said between fits of giggles. "But 'Hush, Little Baby'? Really? I thought you were gonna sing me to sleep?"

"That's what I was doing." Blaine said with mock hurt and horror.

"Well I can't sleep if I'm too busy laughing at you!"

Blaine chuckled, "Fine, I'll try something else."

Kurt closed his eyes again, nestling into his pillows as he waited for the Warbler's second attempt at soothing him to unconsciousness. Only this time, Blaine didn't sing; he merely hummed a slower and more relaxing version of _Teenage Dream_ and waited until Kurt had fallen asleep, watching the countertenor's face as he lay peacefully by his side.

When Blaine felt it had become creepy staring at Kurt's sleeping form, he leisurely and carefully got up from the bed and tip-toed towards the door. Just as he wrapped his fingers around the handle, he heard his name being whispered from behind him. "Yes?" When he turned around, he saw Kurt had turned over and was now looking at him with lidded eyes.

"Thank you." Kurt slurred, still in a half-state of sleep.

"For what?"

"For everything."

Blaine smiled, "You're welcome." He walked back over to Kurt, pulling the comforter over him and lightly tucking him in before he made his way to the door and opened it, stepping outside quietly as to not wake anyone up.

Little did he know, he had missed Kurt falling asleep with a Blaine-induced smile on his face.

**OoooOoooO**

_**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY! It's been forever since I've written! So many things just kept getting in the way; artwork, writer's block, laptop key's that won't do as their told and procrastination at its best. **_

_**Sorry for the suck-y ending as well. This was a rushed kind of thing to get it to you as soon as possible.**_

_**On the upside – I know what I want to write in the next couple of chapters, which involves not finding out what happened to Kurt or Blaine until later on (Sorry – my word for the day). I'll shut up now.**_


	9. Honesty

_**A/N: SHE'S ALIVE! Hello, everyone! Missed me? I didn't **___

**OoooOoooO**

It had been a week from when Blaine had serenaded Kurt, and both boys had been growing steadily closer ever since. Not only did they find common interests in music, films and their hobbies, but they also found a sense of protection and stability within each other that never seemed to occur when surrounded by the Warblers or the thousands of other students at Dalton.

They had become absolutely inseparable once Blaine had disclosed that he'd like nothing more than to help Kurt in any way he could. If they weren't out getting coffee at the nearby _Lima Bean_ or sharing similar thoughts about a recent issue of _Vogue_, then they'd be knuckling down in either the library or their dorm rooms doing homework.

This is what they had come to find themselves doing on one particularly chilly Wednesday evening just before Christmas break. They'd unanimously decided to finally start on their English assignment that was due next week, to which they had both ended up thankful in being paired up for.

Kurt had made himself comfortable, lying on his stomach in front of the warm, crackling open fire that was situated within the Statham household's library whilst Blaine, on the other hand, chose to sit opposite him, his elbows propped up on his numb crossed legs.

"Kurt, I can't take this anymore!" Blaine whined as he threw his pen into the open copy of the book he'd received. Kurt didn't make any attempt at hiding his giggle at the sight of the ever frustrated Blaine, a boy who was always so put-together and rarely voiced his aggravation.

"Come on, just one more hour. Then we can go back to my room, bury ourselves under my comforter, drink hot chocolate and watch a movie of your choice. How does that sound?"

Blaine closed his eyes, feeling and craving the warmth of the image that was being created in his mind. He hummed with content, "That sounds perfect. But do I have to sit here for an entire hour, really? We've already been in here for 3!"

Kurt shrugged and returned his attention back to what he's been writing in his notebook. "Either you stay here for that duration, or you don't get any cocoa. It's up to you, Mr. Anderson." He said nonchalantly while twirling his pen around his pale, lithe fingers. Kurt didn't even need to look up to know that Blaine would be pouting like a child.

"Meany." The shorter boy muttered once he realized Kurt wasn't going to give him mercy. He sighed heavily, picked up his biro and tried his hardest to continue working with the promise of movies and hot chocolate (At this point, he'd do anything that would get him away from doing this assignment).

But, alas, it appeared that Blaine's brain did not want to cooperate and had officially switched off for the evening. Instead, he decided to watch Kurt. He gazed, completely mesmerized, as the light from the fire gently danced across the sharp, yet utterly soft contours of the countertenor's face. He watched as Kurt delicately nibbled on the end of his pen, something Blaine knew the boy did whenever he was concentrating or lost in his own thoughts.

Blaine caught himself staring at Kurt a lot since they'd become closer; when they were alone and just talking, Blaine loved studying Kurt's facial expressions and animated hand gestures, especially if he got really excited or livid about something. When Blaine convinced Kurt to go to the park down the street with him once, he felt his heart stop and start each time the paler boy smiled or Blaine heard his musical laugh drift through the cold December air.

It may have only been a week, but Blaine was starting to feel like he knew Kurt better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Shouldn't you be staring at your work?" He jumped slightly at the sound of Kurt's voice, which he could hear was thickly laced with mirth. After the Warbler got over his initial embarrassment at being caught gawking somewhat openly, he found the countertenor looking at him, a mixture of joy and wonder glowing from his beautiful cerulean eyes, his pale cheeks beginning to turn a light pink.

"P-probably, but I-I don't want to."

Kurt's once flushed stained skin deepened to a scarlet red as he ducked his head to avoid Blaine's piercing gaze. "So… What would you rather be staring at, then?"

The Warbler considered retorting with a remark he knew would make the countertenor blush further, but he'd already made an ass out of himself as it was. So he settled for, "I want to gaze upon the lush, golden locks of thy maiden, Repunzel."

Kurt rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the goofy boy who had not only snuck his way into the countertenor's life without him realizing it, but had also become his best friend. And with that, he decided to just give up, knowing he wasn't going to get any more work out of Blaine tonight.

"Fine, but just for that, you have to work twice as hard tomorrow. Understood?" Kurt mentioned as he packed his things away.

Once they were both ready and standing, Blaine saluted him with a firm, "Sir, yes Sir!"

Kurt playfully bumped shoulders with the Warbler as they exited the third floor library. They chatted quietly about different kinds of things; everything from Kurt's friends back home in Lima (Skillfully avoiding anything to do with Sebastian, courtesy of careful planning done on his part), to the Elizabeth Taylor auction that he had actively bid in which ended at midnight.

As Kurt was chatting about how many items he had missed out on, Blaine kept thinking of the one thing he wanted to tell him… What he'd wanted to tell him for the past couple of days, actually. It was to do with the reason as to why Blaine was at Dalton in the first place. Early on before they had even started getting to know one another, they had promised to be there for each other if they ever needed to talk, but had also sworn to never force or push the other into giving out information if they didn't want to. This had ended up creating a firm foundation for their friendship, and knew it would work for them in the long run. But now, much earlier than Blaine had anticipated, he felt the desperate urge to tell Kurt the truth. Not bits and pieces of it like they'd both been doing, no; but the real, honest to God, sordid truth that Blaine had been burdened to carry since he was a child.

Once Kurt had calmed down from his excitement over jewelry he wasn't likely ever to see or own, the rest of the walk towards his dorm was silent, yet comfortable and when they had finally gotten inside, Blaine immediately removed his blazer, tie and shoes in favor of jumping onto Kurt's bed and snuggling down into the royal blue comforter he had recently put on.

"Gee, come on in. Make yourself comfortable." Kurt muttered sarcastically as he pottered about his room removing various items of clothing, sometimes collecting things he would need to get ready for bed after Blaine left.

"I will thanks!" The shorter boy exaggerated his point by burying himself further under the quilt, tucking the top tight around his neck. "Speaking of which – I seriously need to steal your bed. It is so much comfier than mine!"

Kurt stopped to look at the childish grin that Blaine was wearing and placed his hands on his hips with a mock glare. "You know I don't just let anybody make themselves at home in _my_ bed. You're lucky I like you."

"Yeah, but we both know that wasn't always the case." The Warbler sat up straight now, his voice dropping in volume as if he was waiting for the countertenor to bite back with a sarcastic remark. So he was shocked to find that when he looked up from under his ridiculously long and thick eyelashes, that Kurt's demeanor had changed. His shoulders were relaxed and he had his gaze set upon the floor in, what appeared to be, shame.

"Blaine, you do know I'm sorry for anything I said or did, right?"

He smiled slightly at Kurt, who now conveyed the image of a little kid expecting to be reprimanded for his wrong doings. "Of course I do, Kurt. Come here." He lightly patted the space next to him on the bed and patiently sat there as the countertenor made his way over, sitting cross legged beside Blaine. "There's actually something I've wanted to speak to you about."

"Oh? What is it?"

Blaine started playing with a loose thread on the comforter that he found easier to focus on than Kurt. "Do you remember the promise we made each other last week?"

"Absolutely, and I completely respect it." Kurt replied in earnest.

"Well, I think… No, I _know_ I'm ready to tell you." He turned his attention to Kurt when he received no response. "Please say something."

"Are you sure?" Kurt breathed once he regained some composure. The idea of trusting someone so early on in a friendship (or any kind of relationship) was a somewhat foreign concept to Kurt. He spent half of his life hiding who he was, and when he told those around him the truth, he spent the rest of it with walls built high around his emotions because everyone he knew treated him like dirt. And as for those who weren't his friends or his father… they just didn't care about him enough to stop those who would actively show their disgust.

He was used to keeping things to himself due to everyone being too self-absorbed to aid him in his life and problems; so over the past week, when he'd have to bury these desires to tell Blaine of all he's suffered, it scared him to no end. Here he was, a perfect stranger, but a person Kurt wanted to tell things to that even those closest to him didn't know.

Kurt shook his head of his thoughts - he could think and sort out all these overpowering feelings when he was alone, but as of right now, Blaine needed him and his full concentration.

Blaine slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure. I didn't think I'd be ready so soon, but for some reason… I trust you. And although it feels nice to finally have someone to share this with, I am absolutely petrified of what you'll say. And you're friendship means the world to me."

Kurt smiled some and rested his hand between Blaine's shoulder blades in an act of comfort, lightly letting his thumb caress that small area. "Believe me; I know exactly how you feel."

Blaine took a deep breath, silently preparing the start of his story so he at least felt somewhat in control. With a shaky exhale and the feeling of having the weight of the world on his shoulders, Blaine began to speak. "Growing up in the household I did, was never easy for me. Don't get me wrong, it started off good; I was happy and I had a healthy relationship with my parents. My dad used to take Cooper and I out on the weekends to the nearby park just so he could spend time with us and catch up on the things he missed during the day… He even used to hug me at night before I went to sleep, telling me I could be anything I wanted to be. The best part of all, the reason I loved and respected him so much, was that he did all of it because he wanted to. Most of the boys I knew back then didn't even have fathers, so I considered myself lucky.

Then, when I was around the age of nine, I began to notice a strain on my parent's relationship that hadn't been there before. He stopped giving my mom kisses in the morning, stopped calling during the late afternoons to see if Coop and I had gotten home okay… I rarely got to see him once things changed. I'd always be in bed by the time he came stumbling through the door." By this point, Blaine had shifted until he was sitting on the very edge of the bed – his eyes locked onto his feet, disgrace and pure abhorrence masking his usually serene features.

Kurt gently took one of the younger boy's hands, which he had balled into fists whilst talking, inside his own and began to rub what he'd hoped were soothing circles onto the smooth, tanned skin. "Blaine, please don't feel pressured into telling me this if it hurts too much. I won't think any less of you."

The shorter one of the two looked up and what Kurt saw there nearly broke his heart.

Blaine was biting down hard on his bottom lip which, from what Kurt could see, was shaking rather violently as the Warbler tried to hold back the gut wrenching sobs that threatened to overtake him. And his usually happy, hazel eyes with their constant child-like excitement and innocence were now clouded with sorrow and a faint sign of unshed tears.

He nervously got himself and his emotions under control before speaking again, and tried with all his might to rid his conscience of any of the doubts he'd had about wanting to tell Kurt what he deserved to know. All of which were now beginning to resurface. "I-I want to tell you. I'm just not used to having someone t-to share this with. It's been a while since I've spoken about it."

Kurt smiled with adoration; the overwhelming feeling of awe towards Blaine's bravery filling up his heart. "Anyway, things continued to get worse – they would lock me in my room for long periods of time with the stereo turned up excruciatingly loud so I wouldn't hear their arguments." Blaine persisted once he felt like he could speak without the occasional sob trying to break its way through. "Coop would always come in afterwards and tell me stories until I fell asleep, telling me it'd be alright if I ever asked what was going to happen to our parents… And although I knew he was lying to me, I still believed him because I wanted so badly for it to be the truth. Anything that meant my life could go back to the way it was.

And I held on to what Coop told me – that our mom and dad would work things it out. But it wasn't until one night during my summer holidays that I knew just how bad it had gotten…"

**OoooOoooO**

_His eyes shot open immediately at the sound of his dads bellowing voice coming from down the hall; at the sound of yet another argument slowly beginning to brew between the two people that used to be his role models._

_Normally once Coop had sung him to sleep, Blaine would be out like a light up to when morning came. But on tonight of all nights, he had found himself tossing and turning, incessantly being woken by frightening images that shouldn't be so vivid in a 9 year olds mind. Ones Blaine knew would haunt him long past his teenage years._

"_You're nothing but a useless little slut, aren't you?!" Blaine winced at the slurred, yet still harsh tone of his father's words, and buried his head between his soft, comforting pillows that smelled like his older brother. He tried his best to ignore the stream of tears making their way down his face – the knowledge of Cooper staying at a friend's house at the forefront of his thoughts as the shouting got louder and closer._

"_George, be quiet! You'll wake Bee up!" His mother kept her voice hushed, but it didn't make a difference as the 9 year old heard everything; every word, every sniffle and every power struggle between the two._

"_Like I give a fuck! He's just as useless as you, you-" Blaine squeezed the pillow tighter against his ears, to the point where it brought him pain. The faint sound of a door being slammed broke through the barrier of the pillow, so he knew his parents were now in their room._

_As he repeatedly played all the stories and songs Cooper had ever told him, he was reminded of the emergency mobile his older brother had left under the bed in case something like this happened when he wasn't there to protect Blaine. So, he quickly jumped out of bed and waved his hand under the bed blindly, to the moment it came into contact with one of his trainers that he used to wear when playing soccer._

_With shaky fingers and his ears trained to listen out for any movement from his mom or dad – who had gone awfully quiet by that stage – he managed to pull the phone out from the shoe and text a short message._

**To MiniCooper:**

Help me, Coop. Mom and Dad are fihdjdsa.

_Blaine's fingers slipped as he jumped at the ear shattering scream that came from his mother. Without a second thought, he pressed 'Send' and dropped the phone on the floor, immediately tripping and stumbling his way across the hall to his parent's bedroom door._

_After he burst inside, Blaine could have only wished he'd never seen what he saw before him again._

_To his right stood his father, breathing heavily – utter hatred burning like fire and penetrating from his lidded eyes, a scowl etched upon his lips. A far cry from the man Blaine used to look up to; a man who had been so loving and caring, a man who was once respected among his friends and colleagues. How could someone like that become the broken and hurtful monster that towered over him now?_

_But the weak person his father had become was just a fleeting observation subsequent to seeing his mom. She was lying on the floor next to the bedside table, which had now toppled over and was surrounded by shattered glass from the lamp that once sat on it. Her hands cradled the left side of her face and when she looked up into Blaine's eyes, he didn't see the shock he thought he would at being caught in such a situation. Instead, he saw the agony, the denial and the outright raw fear in her ocean blue gaze. He saw things his father was meant to defend her from, not be the cause of._

"_Mom?" Blaine's voice cracked with distress as he ran over to aid her in sitting up. "Mommy, are you okay?" The tender, compassionate tone of her 9 year old son didn't sooth her. It only made her cry harder for she wished she could be as strong as him. That and the last thing she wanted was for her 'husband' to steal Blaine's purity and ability to see the beauty in the world. To look past such arrogance and inhumane behavior that his own father was embodying now._

_Blaine wrapped his arms around his mother at the sight of her fresh tears. "It'll be okay, Mama. I'll look after you, I promise!" He repeated these words like a mantra in an effort to calm her down. Just when he thought it was working, he felt an unbearably tight grip begin to rip his hold away from her and haul him across the room. "Mama!" Blaine kicked and screamed as he was dragged along the carpet towards their en suite bathroom. For every shriek he let out, his father's grip on his tiny arms got tauter and stronger._

_In the end, all his efforts to struggle came to no avail. He was forced to watch the tormented face of his mother get smaller and smaller until the image became nothing but a blur as he was thrown into the bathroom – the tiles cold and hard against his perspiring skin. The door was slammed shut in his face just as he had gotten up to run back to his mother's side. What he heard following that filled him with panic, but only reinforced his need to get back out there._

_With each ounce of his strength, Blaine balled his fists and punched the door as tough as he could. "Let me out, Daddy! Please!" The tears Blaine refused to shed were fast making their way down his flushed cheeks – leaving icy, numb tracks in their wake. "Daddy!"_

_Every time Blaine heard his mom's cries of anguish or heard another item of furniture being broken or crashed into, he punched and yelled that much louder. Eventually he turned around, his back hitting the wooden obstacle with a thud, and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor, his knees cradled to his chest. He hid his head in his lap, desperately attempting to block out the sounds of a scene he couldn't stop or fix; hell, he didn't even know how it had come to this. He continued to weep, waiting for the moment where he'd be met with complete silence. _

_In the end, when the quiet came, Blaine listened for any signs of movement, but could only hear the familiar roar of his dads car engine starting up outside._

_He lifted himself onto his knees and tentatively called out, "Mama?" – but the peace that greeted him made his heart race with worry and terror. He regained all of his strength and fight, as he began to pound his little fists upon the locked door once more; all the while ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his body as his raw and bloodied hands relentlessly made contact with the one thing that was separating him and his mother._

"_Mom! Mom, please answer me… Please." The last word came out as a whisper as he curled into a ball on the floor with his back flush with the wood of the door, tears prickling his eyes at all the scenarios running through his head. Not long after, did he finally succumb to the pending darkness._

**OoooOoooO**

_Hours, maybe even minutes later, Blaine woke up to the familiar voice of his brother in the distance. He mumbled out Cooper's name through his exhaustion, trying his best to lift his body onto shaky arms. At first, confusion gripped onto him as to why he was in his parent's bathroom, until realization dawned on him and the memories came flooding back. "Coop!"_

_He picked himself up as he heard the voice get closer. "Where are you bud – Oh my God!"_

_Blaine's breathing quickened. "Coop? What's wrong? Let me out, please!" He waited anxiously, listening closely to the shuffling he heard coming from the other room. The bathroom door suddenly swung open and Blaine immediately ran into Cooper's outstretched arms. He never thought he could miss his brother's touch so much in a short amount of time, but being here, enclosed in his strong, warm embrace made Blaine feel safe and loved – a feeling that would hardly ever get old._

_Cooper pulled back and gently held Blaine's face in his hands. "Are you alright, Bud?" _

_The little child sniffled lightly and gave a frail smile, "I'm fine. Where's Mama?"_

_Stillness was all that followed. Instead of answering him, Cooper simply lifted his kid brother with ease and carried him out of their parent's bedroom. Blaine concealed his face into Cooper's neck, inhaling the calming cologne; he didn't need to look up to know that as they retreated, his mother's face would be grey and pale, her piercing eyes beyond the realm of lifeless. He didn't need to be reminded that he'd never get to see nor hear his mother sing ever again._

_He didn't want to be reminded, that apart from Cooper, he'd spend the rest of his life alone._

**OoooOoooO**

"Oh my God." Kurt whispered. Not once, since the day he had met Blaine, did he think he would be sitting his dorm listening to, what could only be described, as the most heart wrenching and vile story he'd ever come across. He didn't even know what to feel; part of him wanted to just seep into Blaine's skin and remove all the memories and the grief from his mind, but another part of him wanted to find the boy's dad and kick the living shit out of him. The latter gradually beginning to take over.

From where he was sitting, he could see Blaine's cheeks glisten where a few tears had fallen free. He hesitantly lifted his fingers and used his thumb to wipe and caress Blaine's face. After tensing at the sudden contact that brought him out of his dark, depressing state of mind, Kurt felt him slowly lean into the touch.

Blaine's voice broke slightly as he quietly said, "There i-isn't a day goes by where I d-don't miss her or want to tell her about something that has h-happened."

Kurt felt his heart break for the thousandth time that evening, for he knew exactly how Blaine was feeling. Only Kurt was lucky enough to still have his father, one who loved and cherished him for everything he was – although granted, Blaine did still have his brother, but it just wasn't the same as having a parental figure. "Come here," Kurt shifted and lay back against the headboard, swiftly opening his arms to the troubled teen.

Blaine watched as he was reminisced of all of the times Cooper had sat and listened to him as he spoke of his fears and anger towards their dad; knowing that he'd be there to hold him at the end of it, and made sure Blaine knew he would always be by his side.

Eventually, he moved until he was comfortably curled into Kurt. After a few minutes of silence, where the countertenor listened to the gradually calming breaths emitting from the Warbler's tired and wary body, Blaine mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You probably think I'm some crazy nut-bag who urgently needs a shrink or-"

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt chuckled, making the other smile as he felt the vibrations run through the warm form beneath his. He loved hearing Kurt's tinkling laugh; it always made him feel better. "I don't think you need a shrink. I'm just glad you had your brother at the end of the day."

"Me too. God knows where I'd be without him. He sacrificed everything to keep me safe and worked so hard to get me where I am today. He really is my rock… As cheesy as that sounds."

Kurt smiled a bit, "It isn't cheesy if it's true."

Blaine lifted his head to look the countertenor in the eye. "And when did you become so full of wisdom, oh great one?"

"Hey! I've always been full of wisdom. It's just gone to waste being surrounded by hooligans like you all day."

"I resent that." The Warbler muttered as he returned to the relaxing position he was in before. "But thank you, Kurt. For listening and… Well, for just being here. It means a lot to me that you stayed."

The taller one of the two wrapped Blaine further into his embrace and squeezed him a little. "I'm not going anywhere," He whispered gently into the crazy mass of curls that sat just below his chin. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you." Blaine repeated softly as his breathing evened out and he fell into a peaceful sleep – something he hadn't been able to do since that fateful night when he'd lost the only person that ever truly understood him.

Once Kurt knew Blaine had fallen into unconsciousness and wasn't going to wake up any time soon, he finally let himself shed tears for his best friend.


End file.
